Secrets: Part One - Part Four
by Melissa Davis
Summary: Somehow within the Underground, Melinda finds herself within an unexpected adventure and romance. She finds that the Goblin King is indeed real and that there is more to herself than she knows. Pleaes read and review.
1. Default Chapter Title: Part One

Okay, here is a little Labyrinth fanfic I came up with a while back. It's only a part of it. I'll post some more of this if I get enough good reviews on this. For the Jareth and Sarah fans out there, sorry she's not in this one. She's mentioned a little but that's pretty much it. All characters belonging to Jim Henson's Labyrinth do not belong to me. "God I wish they would make a sequel to that movie." I know I'd pay to see it. Melinda, Thorg, Gimp, and the characters that are not yet revealed in this part of the story do belong to me. So read and enjoy and remember please don't peach me. 

****

Secret's

Part One

She stood in shock at the new scene before her. Once where there was nothing but stone walls and her bedroom now stood open woods full of trees and vegetation. One moment she was getting ready for work and the next she was in this strange place. It was something out of some weird outer limits episode. She closed her eyes knowing that when she would open them she would be back in her room but as her eyes opened once more she was still standing in an opening in the woods of some kind of forest. 

"I wanted to get away from everything but this is not what I meant." Melinda said to herself in astonishment. 

The very air was filled with the scents of trees and flora. It carried a faint odor and the feel of fresh spring rain. Melinda would be enjoying her little get away if she knew where exactly she was. Here she was in the middle of nowhere with only what she wore. She stood there in her jeans and a shirt staring about at her surroundings in shock. Had she gone totally insane and finally stepped over the edge or was this really happening. Pinching herself she felt the sting of the pinch knowing that this was indeed no dream. With an exasperated sigh she looked around for some kind of trail or road to follow. If she could at least find that it should lead her to somewhere. There was no use in panicking that would only make things worse. In her experience it was best to enter situations with a cool head and clear mind.

Finding something that looked close to that of a trail she cautiously made her way down the small path. To her relief the path before her widened as she made her way. Luscious trees towered over her providing a small amount of shade from the sun as she walked on. Melinda kept looking to the trees at her side as she made her way wary that someone or something was watching. Feeling a slight chill, she rubbed her arms trying to calm her nerves. The brush before her shook making her nearly jump out of her skin as a small animal resembling something close to a rabbit, but not quite, ran in front of her across the path.

Letting out a relieved sigh Melinda almost laughed at herself for being so scared of nothing. Well, she figured it was nothing since it didn't come charging after her. Looking up at the pleasant sky she took a deep breath and continued her journey but she could not shake the feeling that someone was watching. She walked for what seemed hours seeing nothing to even hint that she was anywhere close to civilization. Stopping in annoyance and frustration she leaned against one of the nearest trees and looked about her. Everything looked the same, she would almost give anything to see another person or some change in scenery.

Before she knew it, she felt herself jerked to the side landing on her hands and knees, "OW! What the hell?"

Melinda tried to get back to her feet but was dragged back. Looking up she saw a man pulling her by the collar, "Hey, let go!"

The man paid no heed as he dragged her up off of the ground and slammed her hard, back up against a tree. Melinda squinted in pain as she felt the back of her head and her back hit against the tree. She could now see the man before her more clearly and wanted desperately to scream and somehow get away. He was fairly large with dark short black hair and mean looking eyes. His clothes looked tattered and worn as if they had not been cleaned for months or even years. The man laughed at her reaction to the sight of him looking her up and down like she was some kind of product or piece of meat.

Out of desperation or fear she pushed herself from the tree trying to flee from him but was pulled back yet again by someone that she could not see. Her arms were pulled behind her back and her face pinned to the tree. The person that had pulled her back was tying her hands. Melinda tried to pull her hands free but it was no use they were tied before she could struggle any more. Who ever this person was that was tying her hands threw her towards the large man that had first grabbed her. 

She could now see the other man. He was smaller than the other and his clothes did not look as bad off. His light brown hair was drawn back into a ponytail and his eyes were filled with that of hunger and greed. He smiled wickedly towards her making her want to cringe away but fighting the urge keeping her composure.

"Let me go you overgrown jerk!"

The large man that held her laughed at her remark amused at her choice of words and tightened his grip of her arms.

The smaller man approached her and drew his hand up to push away some of her hair that had fallen about her face. Melissa jerked away from his grip but could not escape his grasp as he jerked her head forward to face his, "Yes, you will do nicely."

Melinda tried to wiggle out of the large mans grasp but found that it was no use, "What? Let…Me… Go!"

The short man chuckled, "Thorg I think we'll make a fortune off of this beauty."

Melinda could feel Thorg sniff at her hair, jerking her head away, "Lay off!"

The small man in front of her pointed his finger in her face, "I'd cooperate if I were you. You wouldn't want me to gag you."

Her eyes widened, as she now knew that she was in real danger from these two, as if it wasn't already obvious. She had to get away but she was totally baffled as to how. With her hands tied behind her back leaving only her legs free there wasn't much that she could do or dared to. She had taken some kick boxing and knew a little of how to defend herself but she wasn't sure if she would be able to inflict any damage, especially to the big guy that held her. When she would attempt to try anything she would definitely have to use her head and wait a little for them to drop their guard. 

The small man led the way as she was shoved forward down the wide dirt path. Her mind went to work trying to find a way to get away. If she could somehow get out of Thorg's grasp and make a run for it she might be able to get away. 'If I could only get my hands free,' she thought to herself, 'maybe…God, please get me out of this mess. If I could somehow get my hands in front of me instead of behind me then maybe I could get myself untied. Damn, where is a hero when you need one? This is not how I planed to spend my day. Think, girl, think. Maybe if I…' Melinda's thoughts were drawn away from her mind as she saw the forest starting to open up and disappear. She knew that if she didn't act soon she was not going to get another chance. The small man was just close enough that if she pushed her legs up against him she could cause the man behind her to fall back and release her.

Without further thought she pushed up her legs and kicked with all the strength that she had in her legs. The small man fell forward flat on his face while the man holding her fell back. They both slammed hard against the ground knocking the breath out of them. Melinda rolled out of his grasp and sprang to her feet. Before the two men could respond to this sudden occurrence she was a good distance from them.

Thorg got to his feet and helped the small man up, "Gimp".

Gimp got up with his hand held to his face in pain. Drawing back his hand he could see that she had drawn blood and probably broke his nose, "OW, she'll pay for this. Come on!" Gimp led the way as they started running in the direction she had fled.

Melinda could see a hill up ahead and made her way clumsily up it. She fell halfway up the hill and almost lost her balance. Pushing herself up she refused to let herself stop. If she stopped then it would only be for a moment and they would not be far behind. She tried not to think about what would happen if they caught her, pushing it to the furthest part of her mind she dragged herself up to the top of the hill. Looking down before her she could barely believe her eyes. A large labyrinth lied out before her, it was immense spiraling out in almost every direction. It was like something she had seen in a movie once but looking back behind her she feared that the men would see her. 

Running down the hill she made her way towards the great wall and stopped just in front of a fountain. Sitting on the ground she pulled her arms underneath her rear and up under her legs. Pushing herself up again she tried to pull at the rope around her wrist with her teeth desperately trying to untie them. Looking over her shoulder she saw the two men just as they made it to the top of the hill. Quickly she dropped to the ground trying to hide herself behind the fountain. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized that she had nowhere else to run if they found her.

Thorg and Gimp stood at the top of the hill that overlooked the labyrinth. Thorg stopped Gimp just as he was about to make his way towards the fountain, "Gimp, we shouldn't be here!" he urged.

Gimp pushed his arm from Thorg's grasp, "Bah, you want to have something to sell don't you."

Thorg looked questionably to his friend knowing that trespassing on this part of the Underground was not a good idea but his greed was greater than that of his conscience and continued on following Gimp's lead.

He sat back in his throne with one leg draped over the arm of it bored out of his mind. Wearing gray tights and a white shirt with a black vest he tapped his riding staff against his knee just above his black riding boots. Small creatures ran about the room trashing the place. The creatures varied in size and in appearance. Some were no bigger than that of a small cat and others were the size of a five-year-old child. 

Jareth, King of the Goblins, barely noticed them as they made their usual mess. Sitting up he sensed something out of place. Opening up his hand a crystal appeared in his palm. Looking into it he dispersed of the crystal and disappeared from the throne room. No one looked up to see him leave or cared that he had gone.

Melinda peeked her head over the edge of the fountain, regretting doing so immediately. The two men that had grabbed her saw her and were coming to claim her. She rolled up off of the ground and backed away slowly towards the large wall that trapped her. For the last time she tried to pull at the rope that bound her hoping that it would give. Thankfully, the rope started to give way to her desperate attempts and was starting to loosen. 

The two men came towards her, one from each side of the fountain, making her all the more fearsome. Thorg held an expression of stone as Gimp held that of rage. She saw dry blood collecting at the bottom of his nose and knew that she must have broken it when she kicked him to the ground. If he got a hold of her there was no telling what he would do. Melinda was forced to stop her retreat as she felt her back hit against the cold wall behind her. She tried to look around her for some hint of some sort of retreat but no matter where she could run off to one of the men would be able to grab her. 

She watched with tearful eyes as they closed in on her. Her wrist felt raw as she kept trying to work them free. The rope had loosened but still not enough to make much of a difference. It felt as if something was caught in her throat choking any bit of hope that she had left for any type of rescue. Her hope then soon returned when she saw a tall man with blond hair appear from out of nowhere.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Jareth said in a mocking tone.

The two men stopped dead in their tracks looking towards the new arrival. Thorg's stone expression had changed to that of total fear while Gimp just looked annoyed. 

Gimp yelled out at Thorg, "Don't just stand there grab her I'll deal with him."

Jareth's expression was cold and unreadable, "Oh, really!"

Gimp coldly smiled at the Goblin King, "She's ours stay out of it."

"My, my! Do you know who I am?" Jareth said as he crossed his arms over his chest looking threateningly.

Thorg stood in shock staring at the Kings arrival, the color within his face had long ago left leaving him looking as white as death. Melinda watched as the strange man acted as if the two men were nothing more than a minor irritation. She saw that Thorg was no longer approaching her and tried to make her way further away from him.

Gimp shot an irritated looked towards Thorg, "Thorg!"

Thorg blinked as if being broken from a trance and looked towards the now retreating young woman.

Jareth glanced at the retreating woman and could see her dilemma but pulled his attention back towards Gimp before he noticed his glance. "Well, do you?"

"I know exactly who you are and this don't concern you. We'll be gone as soon as we've taken back what's rightfully ours."

Uncrossing his arms Jareth crossed his hands over each other revealing a crystal that now was clutched in his hand, "Oh, really! You dare speak to me in such a way!" Holding the crystal up so that he was looking at the man from over the crystal, "Do you know what happens to those who defy me?"

Gimp had his hand to his back grasping at a small dagger that was tucked in the back of his pants, "I'm not afraid of the likes of you."

"Oh, but you should be." Jareth spoke in a hauntingly dark tone.

Gimp ran towards the king with dagger drawn ready to kill but was stopped when Jareth threw the crystal at him. It grew about him engulfing him within its crystal walls. Gimp had dropped his dagger and was now banging his fists against the wall yelling at the top of his lungs, though no one could hear him.

Jareth approached the crystal with arms held behind his back, "My, my, I see that you'll have to be shown a lesson. I wonder if the bog of eternal stench would improve your behavior." As that was said the bubble with the man in it disappeared from sight. 

Melinda backed away as Thorg lunged for her barely escaping his grasp. Wiggling her hands they finally worked themselves out from the ropes confines and her arms were now free. If she was going to put any of those self-defense strategies to work now was the time.

Thorg grabbed for her once again but instead of her dogging his grasp she threw up her arm grabbing him by his arm and then with the other hand with opened palm she slammed it as hard as she could hitting him square in the nose. Thorg's nose broke on impact, his head jerking back from the force of it, pain shooting up threw his head. Before he could stumble back Melinda stepped back with one leg and brought up the other in a side kick, kicking him square in his mid section and then kicking him again but higher impacting his chest. Thorg stumbled back falling into the fountain but suddenly disappeared. 

Melinda's eyes shot up from the fountain and saw the stranger standing alone just a few feet from her. She stepped back not sure what to say or what had just happened. Not knowing where she was or who he was she wasn't about to make the mistake of trusting this stranger though he did help her.

Jareth started towards her startling her. Melinda ran away from his advance but almost ran into him when he appeared just in front of her. Her heart was racing with adrenaline and fear. 

Jareth smiled at her amused by her attempt to flee, "Please, I mean you no harm." He held out his gloved hand towards her, "If I wanted any harm to come to you I would not of helped you."

His words sounded true and she did need someone to trust to help her. She was in a world that she did not know and he held a certain aura about him. Slowly she stretched out her hand to meet his.

Taking her hand he looked down at her worn wrist and slightly grimaced at the sight of it. He closely examined them and touched one wrist. Melinda hissed at the pain that shot out from her wrist when he touched them but as soon as the pain had come it had vanished. Looking down at her wrist she saw that they were healed. 

Taking her hands back from him she looked at them closely amazed that they were healed, "How…Thank you."

Jareth observed her apparel and manner of speaking and knew that she was not from the Underground. The clothing looked to be of the style of the realm of earth though there was a magical quality about her that he could faintly sense.

"Your welcome."

This stranger before her mesmerized her. He was very handsome and mysterious and she could not shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere or something. Realization and wonder hit her when it dawned on her who this person might be but she didn't want to chance being wrong.

"Who are you?"

Jareth inwardly smiled, for he knew that she already knew the answer, "I'm the Goblin King," Melinda drew in her breath suddenly, "I see that you've heard of me."

Melinda stepped back from him not believing her ears or her eyes. Her mouth dropped open as she found herself at a loss for words. She suddenly felt faint as her legs began to waiver. 

Jareth caught her just before she fainted. In seconds they were gone, appearing in a guestroom of his castle. Laying her down on the nearby bed he stood over her waiting for her to awaken.

Melinda's eyes fluttered, opening. As she woke, she felt the soft cushion of blankets and pillows under her head and the realization hit her that she was in a bed that was not hers. Sitting up suddenly she looked up to see the Goblin King staring down at her. 'Come on girl wake up there is no way that this can be happening. Wake up!' The thoughts raced through her mind over and over again.

Jareth sat down at the edge of the bed, "You don't belong here. How did you come to be here."

Melinda pulled herself further away from him until she could feel the headrest of the bed meeting her back. How did she come here? It was a question she wasn't sure how to answer. Tears started to build within her eyes as the days events started closing in on her, "I was getting ready for work this morning and then I was here…This can't be happening. You're a character from a movie. This is crazy." Melinda swiped at her tears trying to dry her soaking face.

Jareth's expression was unreadable as his voice held an almost mocking tone to it, "I promise you this is happening, and as you can see I am quite real."

Melinda looked down at herself seeing that she wasn't exactly looking her best. Her shirt had torn and both her clothes and her hair were a mess. She thought that she probably looked like crap and wanted desperately to get cleaned up. She felt tired with the occurrences of the day catching up to her. Half of the day must have passed by since she arrived at this strange and scary place. 

Jareth stood from the bed watching her as she was obviously thinking about something. She looked a mess and probably needed to rest before he would drill her about how she got here. 

"At the door to your left there is a bathroom where you can clean up." After that was said Jareth vanished from the room leaving the girl all by herself.

Looking for what he was talking about she saw the door, just where he had told her. After spotting the door she looked around the room that she was in. It was fairly large and beautiful though needing a woman's touch. She could not find where the light in the room came from, for there was neither torches nor lamps to be seen. The room was scarcely furnished with only the bed that she sat on, a cabinet, some chairs, a vanity and a small fireplace.

Edging herself off of the bed she made her way towards the bathroom, not sure what she was about to find ready for her. Standing at the doorway of the bathroom she looked in seeing what looked to be all the conveniences of home plus some. A large bathtub sat at the far corner all ready filled with hot water. Towels were not far from the tub as well as a long white robe draped over a small sitting chair. On the opposite side of the bathroom sat a small toilet and some toilet paper. 

Without further thinking on her part she took off her dirty and torn clothes and got into the hot bath. It felt wonderful and relaxing. Laying back she closed her eyes absorbing the comfort that the warm water gave.

Jareth had sent his goblins away out of the throne room just as he had arrived from speaking with the young woman. She was indeed from earth but it escaped him how she was now here. He had sensed no one opening a portal to earth from the Underground so she must have somehow done it herself, but that was ridiculous. She was a mortal girl from a mortal world there was no way that she could have, but she was here and that was the only explanation he could come up with.

She had been through quite a lot and he decided that he would give her some time to recover from her mishap of the day. Producing a crystal he watched as Gimp walked by the bog of eternal stench drenched from head to toe with bog. It was quite amusing to say the lest as he watched the man cursing his name and then having to throw up from the pure awfulness of the stench that covered him. He would wait a little while before sending the man someplace else were he would not have to deal with him. 

The image of Gimp slowly faded and was now replaced with that of Thorg. Thorg sat almost in complete darkness with only light from just above him illuminating his horror filled face. He was only in one of Jareth's oubliette's and would stay there until he decided to let him go or forgot about him which ever came first it really didn't matter. The two men were slavers one of the worst scum of the Underground. They deserved every bit of punishment that they were getting plus some.

The images faded and were replaced by the young woman's image. He watched as she lied back in the tub with eyes closed. She was covered by the water and he could only see her face. Raising an eyebrow he realized that he did not know her name. Now with most of the dirt and filth washed away she looked to be a very attractive young woman. 

Melinda was soaking in the tub when she felt as if she was being watched. Her eyes shot open and she sank herself deeper into the tub as she looked around the room. There was no one there but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was not alone. Goose bumps raised over her arms and legs making the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

Jareth dispersed of the crystal as he realized that she knew that he was watching, though he doubted that she knew it was him exactly. He chuckled half to himself, she indeed possessed a certain magical quality about her, that was evident. This intrigued him in more ways than one and he thought that this would prove to be an interesting day after all.

Melinda quickly got out of the tub and wrapped herself in the robe that lied on the nearby chair. She felt chilled with her drenched hair and wet body and made her way out of the bathroom reentering the bedroom. To her left sat a small vanity and chair. Sitting down she took the brush that was lying before her and started to brush out her dark brown hair. She was surprised that it brushed out so easily without tangles. It felt amazingly soft and the bristles of the brush felt wonderful as they brushed up against her scalp. 

She stared at herself wondering just how she had gotten herself into all of this. Melinda wondered why she felt so calm, maybe she was still in shock. There wasn't much that she could do about it so, why worry. Closing her eyes she tried to clear her mind of the onslaught of thoughts that were threatening to come forth. It was best to keep a clear mind and just take things as they came. Worrying about things that were out of your control was a waste of energy.

When she opened her eyes she almost jumped out of the chair. She saw Jareth leaning on the wall beside her, watching her. It was enough to send chills down ones spine with a twinge of excitement combined. He was handsome and yet frightening all at the same time. It was a dangerous mixture of that she was sure of. She would have to watch her step around him and not let him get to her. His character, that which she had witnessed, was mysterious and dangerous. One wrong step and it was difficult to say what exactly his reactions would be. 

Jareth smiled at her stare knowing full well his effect on her. Her face paled and then blushed all at once. Making his way closer to her he bent down so that his face was only mer inches from hers. She smelled of roses and he could hear her breathe breathing harshly from fear or lust, maybe even both, he wasn't exactly sure of which but soon he would find out.

"You seem to know my name but I have yet to hear yours," he spoke in a low seductive tone.

Melinda swallowed air trying desperately to regain her composure. He was effecting her in ways she had never experienced before, "Melinda" she said with a surprisingly calm voice.

"Melinda," he was slightly behind her now whispering in her ear making her feel all the more uncomfortable, "I hope that you are finding my hospitality to your liking."

She wanted to melt and scream at the same time. She felt tense and uncertain, 'What the hell is this guy doing to me? I need to focus. God he's gorgeous.' Melinda placed the brush down on the vanity and tried not to look directly into his eyes through the reflection and instead focused on the top of his head. "I am, thank you." 

It was all that she could think to say as she felt him move to the other side of her whispering into her other ear, "You're quite welcome."

Melinda turned away from him trying to stand from the chair and have some bit of control over the situation but he was too fast for her. Jareth blocked her from standing with his arms placed on each side of the chair. This time she could not avoid looking into his eyes and felt frozen unable to move away. They seemed to capture her in their depths. One eye was blue like an ocean and the other was dark green like an enchanted forest. Her voice caught in her throat as she tried to say something that would break the haunting silence that now loomed between them. Finally after what seemed an eternity she broke her eyes away from his looking away afraid of the emotions that he was stirring within.

Jareth grinned playfully, she was indeed lovely and her shyness made him want her all the more. He could sense her nervousness and confusion that his actions aroused making him enjoy this all the more. A lock of her wet hair fell across her lips. Gently he pushed the strand from her, lightly brushing his fingers across her moist lips.

Melinda shivered underneath his touch and looked to him shocked at his small action. She knew that by now her face had to be the deepest shade of red. Her lips burned with desire underneath his touch and she could feel herself now trembling. It was enough to drive any woman insane. 

Reluctantly Jareth pulled away from the young woman watching her with steady eyes. He would take his time with her, she was pure and that was something very rare for someone of her age. A rare thing that is best cherished like a fine wine. 

Melinda watched wide eyed, as he backed away not sure how to react to his behavior towards her. A man had never treated her like he had just done nor had a man ever effect her as he had. She looked away from him looking to herself in the mirror. Her hair was still damp and her face looked just like she had imagined, red as a rose.

"I trust that you will join me for dinner." 

His words broke her thoughts as she turned to face him once again but this time with a bit more control over her own emotions. She rose from the chair, "Of course but…" she looked down at her robed self not sure if she should be standing before him wearing only the robe.

Jareth moved his hand in a slight waiving motion. She could feel the air tingling around her as he did this small gesture. Looking down she saw what he had done. In seconds she was clothed in an elegant red satin dress. Looking in the vanity mirror she also noticed that her hair was now dry and fixed in a pleasing fashion. She couldn't help but smile at his amazing abilities. She had always secretly believed in magic, but never had she actually seen the real thing. The dress cut slightly low at the chest revealing a little cleavage and the bodice of the dress hugged her slightly and then flowed out loosely just above the hips, letting the skirts freely move about as she turned in fascination of her new apparel. 

Jareth was pleased with his magic as it provided her with a very pleasing look. She looked even more stunning now than moments before stirring something within. Moving closer to her now he stood just beside her and held out his arm in invitation.

Melinda looked down and slid her hand through his arm accepting his invitation. Before she could blink they were in another part of his castle. A small table sat at the center of the room decorated with two tall white candles. The whole room was decorated with small white candles giving the room a more romantic look and feel. They made their way towards the table and Jareth slid one of the chairs out for her to sit. Melinda sat in the chair that he offered looking at the food before her. It looked like some kind of white meat covered in a white sauce. She noticed that both of the plates held the same food. With the plates stood tall wineglasses filled with a dark wine. 

After Melinda had taken her seat Jareth sat down in the chair across from her. She was afraid to look him in the eyes remembering what happened the last time that she had done so. Instead she stared at the food and drink in front of her not sure what she was doing. It seemed as if he was somehow playing with her emotions. One moment trying to seduce her the next this. Melinda scorned herself for her own thoughts, he was being the perfect gentleman and here she was questioning his intent.

Jareth watched her as she sat before him studying her. He admired her soft dark brown hair and how it was fashioned up away from her face and neck. Her face glowed faintly and her eyes sparkled from the candlelight. She was staring at the food with both her hands placed in her lap underneath the table. Taking the wine in hand he took a sip not taking his eyes away from her.

Melinda saw him move and glanced in his direction to see what he was doing. She watched as he sipped at his wine and smiled at her. Looking away she could feel his eyes on her watching. 'OK, so this is the Goblin King from that movie Labyrinth and here I am. Here I am…he keeps staring at me. I can't eat under this kind of pressure, my stomach already feels as if they're filled with butterflies. Come on, get a hold of yourself, every since you've met this guy you've acted like a scared little girl.' Taking a deep relaxing breath Melinda took the wineglass and sipped at the wine, hoping that it would calm her nerves a little. She smiled at the wonderful taste that engulfed her tongue and finally found the courage to look up from the food to Jareth. He was still watching her, wetting her lips she wasn't sure what to say but the words just came out, "Thank you for helping me today I don't know…" she looked away as the memories of the first part of the day caught up with her once more.

Jareth moved his hand placing it on hers, causing her to look at him, "Don't," moving from his chair he made his way around the table. Music softly filled the room as he pulled her up from the table and held her close to him. Slowly they moved to the music, the scene around them changing. The walls were gone and they were now in a large circle opening in the middle of a garden, the stars shining brightly down on them as they danced. 

Melinda closed her eyes taking in the sweet fragrance of the garden and the cool breeze that lightly played with her hair. Her heart raced with delight and her mind swirled with thoughts of him. She could almost see herself dancing with him. His arms lightly around her waist holding her close to him as they danced. His eyes looking at her studying the features of her face waiting for her to open her eyes and look into his mismatched ones.

Opening her eyes it seemed that her imagination was right, his eyes fixing with her own. She knew that this was somehow wrong that he was in some way using her for his own amusement. Reluctantly she pulled away from him her breathing heavy as the spell wore off. Instead of standing in the garden they were back in the dining area amongst the lit candles.

Jareth looked at her with a hurt expression as she pulled away and broke the spell he had wrapped around her to take her mind off of the events of the day.

Looking around her she tried to get her bearings straight as the sudden changes in scenery were starting to become quite unnerving. She stepped away from him, as he held out his hand for her, "No! I know what you're up to and it's not going to work."

"And just what is it that I'm up to my dear."

Anger rose and she could no longer hold her tongue, "Ever since you helped me you've tried to take advantage of me. I will not let you use me like this. I'm not so weak minded as to not see through your games."

Jareth pulled his hand back clasping his hands behind his back. It seemed that her mind was stronger than he had thought and he started to circle her like one would circle its prey. "Games, you hurt me with such accusations." His expression played that of hurt as he now came near.

For a moment Melinda backed away from his advance but stopped herself. She was not going to allow him to intimidate her like before and decided that she would stand her ground. She could feel his warm breath play across her face sending slight chills along her spine.

"Melinda, you know that you want me. I've sensed it from the first moment that you saw me. Why deny yourself that which we both know you want?"

She held back as the urge to slap him crossed her mind. She had to control her temper and not let him get underneath her skin. "This dinner is over and I am leaving."

Jareth's amusement faded as she now dared to defy him after all that he had done for her. Melinda turned from him to walk away but felt herself pulled back up against him. His breath felt heavy in her ear, "Don't defy me! I have been generous up until now but I "CAN" be cruel."

She knew that phrase it was almost exact to one which he used in the movie Labyrinth that they had made about him. It was looking as though the movie was based more on that of fact than fiction. She tried to break away from his grasp but his hold was too strong. After one more attempt to break free from him she gave up with her struggles waiting to see what his next move would be.

With a skill she had never seen he turned her within his grasp so that she was now facing him. Their faces only mere inches from one another, breaths mingling with each other, eyes locked in his not able to pull away. She could feel immense power emanating from him it was frightening to say the least. Fear found its haven within her soul as her mind screamed to be free of him. Jareth moved in his lips meeting passionately with hers, she knew that he wanted her to struggle so she stayed there as still as she could. Not returning his kiss was one of the hardest things that she had ever done in her life. Jareth let his lips part from hers angered by her lack to cooperate. He let her go taking a step back.

She watched fearful of what would come next but refusing to let him see her fear. His breath seemed heavy and his eyes looked on hers as if she had stung him. The room faded and Melinda found herself back in the room that she had been brought to when she had first come to the Goblin Kings castle. He was gone nowhere to be seen and she felt her legs falter as she fell to a sitting position on the floor. Tears erupted as the wall that she had put forth on her emotions gave way.

He paced his throne room that was now filled from head to toe with goblins. Carrying on as if nothing was going on. Jareth kicked one of the Goblins out of frustration causing the small creature to crash against the opposite wall with a dreadful thud. It sat there looking up at its king and then scurried away. Jareth paid no heed as he continued his pace his anger rising with each passing moment.

The goblins continued on with what they were doing, for the Kings misuse of the goblins was an occurrence that happened often when he was in moods such as this. Annoyed with his surroundings he transported himself to his own chambers. Stopping his pacing he leaned against his bedroom window that overlooked the labyrinth bellow. His mind swam with different emotions, one of anger and the other in desire. He wanted her there was no doubt in his mind about that but why did he not take her when he had the chance. Taking a deep breath he took control over his emotions and produced one of his crystals letting it float above his hand and linger in front of his face.

An image came into view of the young woman crumbled up on the floor in tears. He grimaced at the sight seeing the pain he caused upon her. Melinda had been through quite an ordeal and he put her through even more. What was this feeling that was starting to creep its way within? Was it guilt, regret? Looking away from the crystal he looked out the window in thought. "Who are you that you have come into my world and effect me so? There is a power hidden deep within her, as if…" Dismissing the crystal it faded from view.

The floor was hard and cold against her knees as the last of her tears fell. Her eyes burned from crying for so long as she shakily got herself off of the floor. Wiping away the remainder of her tears she looked about the dimly light room. It looked the same as before until her eyes fell upon a door that she had not noticed before. Approaching it she slowly opened the door curious as to see what was inside.

As it opened she could see dresses and gowns of various shapes and colors hanging loosely along the walls of the closet. Cautiously she looked through the closet hoping to find some kind of nightgown. Pushing the different types of dresses to the side she finally found what she was looking for. It was a long white night gown made of some soft material she wasn't able to define. Taking the nightgown in hand she slid off her dress and placed the nightgown over her body. The sleeves fit loosely over her arms and the neckline came to a comfortable level just at the center between her neckline and bosom. It flowed out just underneath her chest and lightly swept down to the floor over her bare feet. The material was very light and felt as if she were wearing nothing at all. 

Hanging the dress that she had just taken off into the closet she carefully shut the door and made her way towards the bed. Pulling the thick blanket and silken sheets back she slid into the bed feeling the exhaustion of the day catching up with her. 

The silken sheets were surprisingly warm and felt wonderful against her skin. Just as she slid underneath the covers the light in the room started to dim until the room was almost completely dark. Melinda sat up in the bed not sure what had just happened. She could hear the crackling of the fire but nothing more. It was as if the room had a mind of its own, yielding to the occupants needs. No longer able to keep her eyes open she laid back and fell quickly to sleep. 

Jareth sat back against his headboard on top of his covers still wearing his usual dress attire, a poets blouse, gray tights and his black riding boots. Sleep was the furthest thing from his mind as thoughts tugged at his consciousness. What was he to do with this woman who seemed to be effecting him in ways no one had done in quite some time. He had numerous women in his time and never had one affected him so except for one. The only being ever to defeat his labyrinth had affected him so but she was too young to neither understand nor comprehend his feelings for her.

Letting out a dreadful sigh he chose to look in on his guest. The crystal appeared in his hand with little effort and her image came into view. She was fast asleep with the covers tightly pulled up to her chin. He watched as if he himself were locked in a drugged gaze, watching the covers rise and fall with the rhythm of her breathing. She looked so peaceful as she slept, reaching out his hand he gently traced the image of her face with his fingers. 

Melinda stirred in her sleep feeling his ghostly touch against her skin. Her hand came up to her cheek where his fingers had touch on the image. A smile crept along the corners of her mouth as she turned away from his view. Jareth regretfully pulled away dispensing of his crystal. He needed to find out how she had gotten to the Underground. He was not one who liked to be held in the dark about things. 

Everything looked bright as she stood on the white sandy beach. Still wearing her white nightgown she walked along the shore feeling the moist cool sand at her feet. The aqua blue waters crashed along the shore spraying her with its salty mist. There was not a cloud in the sky and there seemed to be no end to the beach as it stretched out as far as the eye could see. In the faint distance she could see some kind of rock formation stretching over a small section of the beach out over the ocean waters. Surf slamming up against the rock as if trying to destroy the very thing. 

As her eyes followed the strange formation, it almost resembled that of a road stretching out over the ocean to some unknown destination. She found herself drawn to it as if it was calling to her very being to approach. Something struck her foot causing her to look down at her feet. There seemed to be some kind of object protruding out from the white sand. Reaching down she traced her hand along the object wiping away the sand that buried it. It felt round and smooth to the touch, taking it in hand she drew the object up to look at it. She wanted to drop it as soon as she recognized what it was. It was one of Jareth's crystals. Melinda could not bring herself to let go and found her eyes fixated in its depths. 

Within the crystal an image was starting to form. She saw herself doing her usual routine. Getting ready for work, performing her work duties, eating lunch, coming home, doing her workout, eating dinner, and then going to bed. The scenes played as if they were being fast forward, the days repeating with only minor changes. The times she spent crying herself to sleep as the loneliness of her life came crashing down on her. 

Her heart sank from the lonely scenes that played out before her reminding her of how much she hated her boring life. Finally the images changed and showed her in the world she had somehow found herself in. The horrifying scenes when the two men had grabbed her and how they treated her. She smiled when she saw how she had gotten away from them but her smiled faded when she saw herself trapped again by the two. Then Jareth appearing like some magical hero, how he handled the situation. Then back to her as she defended herself, rather well, from the other man when he tried to grab her. The moment when he healed her wrist up to the moment when she was taken back to the room after refusing his advances.

The crystal orb then vanished from her hand and she found herself standing on the beach looking at the strange rock formation that stretched out over the ocean. Stepping back slightly she could feel some kind of presence near watching. 

A voice was then heard coming as if from everywhere sounding familiar, "Melinda," it almost sounded as if it were her own voice, "look inside yourself. Trust your instincts and they will guide you to your true self."

Melinda turned trying desperately to see the source of the voice. She knew that the voice was not hers, but was being disguised as such but there was no one to be seen. The brightness of her surroundings seemed to be growing in intensity as she started on towards the great rock it was blinding. The light died suddenly as she now was surrounded by darkness as she found herself awakening from her sleep. 

Sitting up suddenly she found that the once comfortable and soothing sheets clung to her now sweat soaked body like a second skin. Peeling herself free, she slid out from the bed making her way towards the bathroom. The bathtub was already filled waiting for her. She looked at it scornfully and made her way towards the sink besides the toilet. Turning the faucet Melinda splashed her face with the cold water trying to shake away the disturbing dream of moments ago. Looking at herself in the mirror she could see that she was shaking and tried to mentally calm her shaken nerves.

The dream stuck in her mind and the words repeated over and over in her thoughts, 'Look inside yourself. Trust your instincts and they will guide to your true self.' "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she scorned at her reflection. Walking over to the bathtub she peeled off her nightgown and slid into the warm water hoping that it would alleviate her nerves.

Lying in the warm water she sank down until her chin met the surface of the water and she was looking up towards the ceiling. Yesterday was still fresh in her mind as well as the dream. She tried desperately to rationalize the events but could not. It felt as if she was going mad. Sinking her head completely underneath the water she relaxed letting the silent void of the waters sooth her racing mind. Lifting her head out of the water she wiped at her face trying to dry it enough so that she could open her eyes. The room was blurred as some water had found its way into her eyes. Closing her eyes again, she wiped at them but then felt something soft and dry being handed to her. 

Without paying it much thought she took the material and dried her eyes but then froze as realization hit her. Regretfully opening her eyes she looked to see just who was in the bathroom with her. 

Jareth stood there with a smug expression written all over his face. Melinda paled and threw the towel over her naked body as she gasped out infuriated that he had seen her in her birthday suit. The towel soaked and clung to her like a second skin.

Pulling the chair that sat not too far away he casually sat down and watched her. 

Her mouth hung open as her anger rose making her face redden with rage, "GET OUT!"

Jareth chuckled slightly at her demand and sat back in the chair amused, "Now, Melinda. It's not like you have anything that I have never before seen."

She was enraged beyond words at this point but trapped with nowhere to go. She sank down deeper into the tub trying to hide as much as she could but not being very successful. "You…peeping tom. If I weren't in this tub…I'd kick your ass."

"You promise," he purred, crossing his arms he leaned back into the chair as if without a care in the world.

Melinda turned looking away from the arrogant smirk written all over his face. Her arms crossed over her chest she was furious and helpless. She almost jumped out of her skin once again as she felt him delicately tracing her arm with a soft sponge sending waives of goose bumps across her skin. Her heart raced and her breathing hastened.

Jareth watched with interest as she refused to look in his direction. Lightly moving her wet hair away from her neck he casually blew on her neck sending more goose bumps across her flesh making her tremble.

She wanted to scream and sink underneath the water when she felt him breathe against her neck. She glared at him frozen with emotions she wanted to be desperately free from.

He smiled dipping the sponge into the water and then ringing out the excess water over her soft white skin. She looked away yet again not knowing what to do. To Jareth's surprise and her own Melinda gathered her courage, stood up from the tub and walked to the robe were she covered her exposed self.

Standing from beside the tub he held an expression of amusement, amazed at her surprising action. He definitely got an eye full, enjoying it immensely.

Melinda glared at the Goblin King wanting to claw his eyes out for invading her privacy. So she did the next best thing, grabbing at the first object that her hand could find. She flung the hairbrush towards him praying that it would hit him right between the eyes but missing him completely as he vanished from where he stood.

Turning to exit the bathroom she walked into something soft and warm. Jareth smiled down at her taking in the shocked expression on her face. Reflexively she swung her fist with as much force as she could muster but he grabbed her arm before she could make impact. He drew her closer holding her arms behind her back, "Temper, temper." Before she could respond he closed the distance between them softly kissing her.

At first she tried to pull away but then found herself returning his kiss. He let go of her arms letting her wrap her arms about his neck. They stumbled into the bedroom kissing more and more passionately. In moments they were on the bed with her lying underneath him. Melinda felt panicked as she felt her back fall onto the bed with him over her. His kisses left her mouth trailing fire down her neck. She faintly heard herself moan at his touch as her body was wanting to give into his embrace. 

Pulling herself back into reality she pushed him away. He did not fight with her letting her roll away from him. She sat with her back facing him pulling the disheveled robe tightly around her. Looking to the ceiling she wasn't sure what she was doing. One minute she wants to kill the man the next she can't get enough of him.

Jareth lied on his side just behind her reaching up to touch her back. She shivered underneath his touch closing her eyes as she felt his hand trace along her back, "Jareth, please don't" her voice cracked as she said this. She ached as his hand left her back for there was a part of her that wanted to give in to him, to give herself completely to his mercy. 

Sitting up he was now mere inches from her, "We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do" he purred in her ear. 

Hearing those words made her feel a little more at ease and she found the courage to turn towards him. Before she could say anything he placed his fingers to her lips and leaned in to kiss her gently. Closing her eyes she savored his soft kiss and looked at him confused at his behavior. 

He smiled at her knowingly and then left disappearing from the room. Melinda fell back against the bed sighing with an enormous smile spread across her face. 'God, I should be furious with him but what is this feeling I get when he touches me. It's more than lust, it's…Oh, I don't know.' Rolling over onto her stomach she lied her head against the mattress staring at nothing in particular. 'He was so frightening last night and now…" She buried her face into the soft blanket now more confused than ever.

Jareth sat at his throne with one leg propped up over the arm of it staring off into space with a pleasing smile on his face. He was very pleased with the occurrence of that morning. What was this effect that she was having on him? He could have taken her even after she had asked him to stop, knowing just the right areas to arouse to make her change her mind. It was not like him, not at all, which was further proof that his heart was falling for this woman, this creature that had stumbled into his world and his life.

Before his arrival he had looked in on her in his crystal and saw her trembling before the mirror asking herself some question. 'What was it that she said? "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I wonder what exactly she was referring to. A dream, perhaps.' Jareth knew that it would be only a matter of time before her hidden talents would start to appear. The Underground was full of magic and soon it would be effecting her awakening her gifts. He was curious as to see what exactly what they would be.

The rest of the morning was non-eventful and Melinda could hear her stomach growling with hunger. She had not eaten dinner from last night for her nerves wouldn't allow her the pleasure and before she could protest he had sent her back to the room. Melinda had long ago changed into one of the dresses she had found in the closet. The dark royal blue dress had semi short sleeves that came down to her elbows, the neck line was not as daring as the dress she wore the night before, plunging only enough to show her collar bone. The top portion of the dress fit to her chest and then flowed loosely down meeting the top of her feet. The shoes where a matching blue dress shoe with only a slight heal. 

Melinda sat out on the balcony with a book in hand that she had found in the hope chest at the foot of her bed. The title of the book was delicately stitched into the cover spelling out "Hidden Treasures". She had only lightly read some pages but found that she could not concentrate on the words before her. Her mind was still going threw her actions of that morning and the feelings she was starting to have for this man that she knew little to nothing about. Her only source of information was from what she could remember of the movie she had watched so long ago, "Labyrinth". She had watched that movie so many times when she was younger she knew almost every scene by heart. Melinda secretly wondered if the movie was based on a true story. That maybe there really was a Sarah back in her world that had defeated the Goblin King and the movie was a way for her to tell her story. Though she wasn't sure who exactly wrote or came up with the idea of the movie.

Melinda smirked at herself, "The real world, yeah like this isn't real." Placing the book on her lap she looked out into the sky watching the few white clouds passing by lazily. "God, what am I doing here and how did I get here? It's not like I want to go back or anything. Do I? No, I know that I have family and friends that would miss me and wonder where I disappeared to but…" looking to herself, "I've never felt as if I belonged there." 

After saying this to herself she sighed closing her eyes and feeling the soft breeze caress her brown hair. Lifting her hand up to her throat she absentmindedly traced her fingers along the small dip located at her collarbone. She mentally tried to push her onslaught of thoughts to the side and clear her mind. Opening her eyes she stood from her chair and stretched taking in a deep breath. The day looked lovely and she so much wanted to get out of the room that she was locked in. 'You would think after this morning that he wouldn't be treating me as if a prisoner.'

With that in mind she felt an odd tingling sensation rise within her temples and knew that he was there. Turning she was not surprised to see Jareth just as he appeared at the door way to the balcony. He stood there smiling before her, "Jareth, why is it that I have the distinct feeling that you know something about me that I don't?"

He held out his hand for her, "Come, there's something that I would like to show you."

Taking his hand she felt a strange sensation from his touch, almost electrical but not in a way when you drag your feet on carpet and touch a person or doorknob, but it felt almost as though it were magic itself. She wasn't sure what to make of it and looked on him questionably. Before she could ask what was on her mind they were suddenly outside of the castle walls standing in a small meadow.

Melinda let her hand fall as she turned looking about her in utter amazement. The green grass was sprinkled with flowers of the brightest yellows and whites. It flowed as if an ocean as the soft winds stirred the short grass at its touch. Not far from where they stood lied a forest of the darkest green. Her dress lightly swept around her as she turned and then fell back into place as she stopped to look at Jareth, smiling. 

He watched her mesmerized by her as she admired their new surroundings, the delicate flow of her soft brown hair as it was lightly tossed about by the warm flower scented breeze. Her smile was contagious and mesmerizing bringing out the light within her eyes. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

She felt her checks flush averting her eyes towards the scenery, no one had ever complemented her like that before. Yes, people had told her that she was pretty even beautiful, but it always sounded as if they were just trying to be nice not really meaning their words. Melinda never felt herself as being so and always kept herself hidden, which could explain her lack of boyfriends and friends. 

As she looked away from him he came to her side taking her hand in his. She turned facing him as he pulled her hand to his lips placing a light kiss on the back of her hand. It sent a wave of excitement and butterflies throughout as her voice faltered slightly, "I'm not…"

So much innocence and purity of heart it made one feel undeserving of her presence. She didn't think herself to be as beautiful as she was and that sent a slight pain within his heart. Leaning in he stopped her before she could finish her sentence, lips touching, kiss deepening. Finishing the kiss she buried her face in his neck wanting to understand the feelings he stirred from within. She loved it when he held her close as he was doing but her reverie was disturbed as the silence between them was broken from the growling of her stomach. 

Melinda felt embarrassed as her stomach announced it's hunger for everyone to hear. Jareth chuckled at the look on her face and produced one of his crystals. Letting it drift from his hand it floated to the ground beside them transforming before their eyes. The crystal vanished and in its place lay a large red blanket with a picnic basket sitting at its corner. "Shall we?" 

Sitting on the blanket she watched as he sat down beside her his white poets shirt lightly stirring in the breeze. For the first time she noticed his amulet that hung over his chest. The amulet was almost identical to the one in the movie reminding her of how much she did not know about this man. Taking the sandwich he handed her she took a few bites before finding the nerve to ask. "Jareth, where am I? What is this place? I mean…How did I get here?"

"You're in the Underground, parallel to your world earth. As you already know the Labyrinth is my kingdom and for how you came to be here…You already know the answer."

She wasn't sure how to except what he had told her. If she brought herself here than that would mean that she had powers. The thought of such a thing seemed ridiculous. Melinda smiled at the absurd suggestion letting out a small laugh, "Your saying that I brought myself here. You're kidding, right!" Jareth said nothing in response affirming to her that he was not kidding. 

She could not help but feel angered by it. She had spent most of her life hating her life and the world around her. So many nights crying herself to sleep, wanting some form of escape. Wanting to be somewhere else but never being able to find out where or if that place existed. Her hunger had long subsided leaving the sandwich she rose to her feet and walked away. Looking out towards the forest but not really seeing it.

Jareth could sense the building anger that suddenly surfaced and watched her walk away. Going to her he touched her lightly on the shoulder only to have her shrug it away. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Turning on her heels she looked at him teary eyed, "You wouldn't understand." His expression looked hurt making her feel guilty for being so cruel to him after he had been so great. "It's not you…" she looked to the side not knowing how to put her frustration and anger into words. "I've spent most of my life wanting to get away but never knowing to where. And now after so long you tell me that I had the power to do just that." She now looked down feeling her anger replaced with that of sadness, "I could be surrounded by family and friends and still feel alone, out of place, as if I didn't belong. I use to cry myself to sleep at night wondering why life had been wasted on me. I kept wishing for someone to come and rescue me but no one ever did and then everything just felt numb, routine." 

Jareth could hear the pain in her voice, for someone so young to feel so much pain tore at his very soul. He gathered her in his arms wanting to relieve her of that immense pain that was welling up within her. 

She didn't even try to pull away as all of her feelings that she had kept hidden deep inside were finally set free. The tears that had weld up within her eyes broke free soaking his white poet's shirt. Reluctantly she pulled away swiping away her tears, "I'm sorry. It's just that after having these feelings held up for so long…"

Jareth took her hand in his squeezing it reassuringly and then bringing it up to his lips, "Don't apologize, you're not alone anymore." With that said he pulled her close into a sweet embrace.

When he drew away she looked at him wondering where he had been all of her life. She reached up tracing along his face entranced by him more than ever. His gaze was intoxicating and held her within its depths like no other. She wanted more than anything to know more about this Goblin King. It felt odd that she felt so much for someone that she barely even knew. "I don't even know you so why is it that I feel as if I've waited for you my entire life?" It scared her to hear herself say this, fear swept over her as she realized what she had just said. Did she dare risk her heart to someone she had only just met? She pulled her hand away afraid that she had revealed too much.

Her question sent warmth throughout his heart, his soul. It had been a very long time since he had felt something so strong towards someone. Jareth smiled down at her wanting more than ever to know every detail there was to know about this woman that had just poured out her heart to him. Sensing her fear he took her hand in his for the second time, "I hope that you will stay here with me to find out." Melinda was about to answer when he placed a finger to her lips, "You don't have to answer me now. Think about it."

Melinda nodded faintly and watched as he motioned his hand over the picnic making it vanish. Taking his hand in hers they were suddenly back at the castle. She kept silent, feeling slightly uncomfortable with her current situation. 

The awkward silence was broken as a small furry goblin dashed across the floor and ran into the opposite wall. Melinda couldn't help but giggle as the small goblin walked dazed from its impact mumbling something she could not quite understand. Looking to Jareth he looked to have an annoyed expression cross his face making her laugh all the more.

"What, my dear, is so funny?"

She looked in the direction the goblin had wondered off to, and then back to Jareth, "If you only saw the look on your face… Um, sorry." 

Taking her hand yet again they continued their journey stopping at two huge wooden doors. Just as they stopped at the doors they slowly opened up revealing a large library. Rows and rows of books were stacked on shelves aligning the walls of the fairly large room. At the end of the room sat a large chair with a small round wooden table by its side in front of a large brick fireplace. 

"This is my library. I hope that you find it to your liking."

Letting go of his hand she walked in gapping at the size of the room and the number of books aligned along the walls. "I've never seen so many books. I could spend hours in here."

"Your room is just down the hall. Feel free to come in here whenever you wish. For now though, I'm afraid that I have some duties in which to attend to. Do you wish to return to your room?"

Melinda gave Jareth a sour look at the thought of returning back to her room already. "No, not really." She was starting to get a little bored with staying in the room and wanted so much to see more of the castle. To explore it's hidden treasures. 

As if hearing her thoughts, "Then feel free to stay here if you like but don't go about exploring the castle, it is much like my Labyrinth and you could very easily get lost."

With that said her hopes for exploration vanished and she focused on the books within the room. She was about to say something to Jareth when she looked to see that he had left. Rolling her eyes she made her way towards the bookshelves wondering just what she would find. Reading wasn't really something that she actually felt like doing at the moment as she looked over the numerous books. 

Not really paying much attention Melinda pulled one of the books from the shelf. It was a fairly small leather bound book with no title, only an emblem of a rose. The rose was the darkest red making the book look even darker than it already was. Not taking her eyes away from the cover she made her way towards the large chair that sat at the end of the room. 

Sitting back in the large comfortable chair she drew up her feet and slowly opened the book. After reading the first sentence she could not pull her eyes away from the story that started to weave its way into her imagination. Before she knew it hours had passed and her eyes started to grow heavy until she yielded. Eyes closing she let go of the book letting it fall from her grasp.

Not caring to handle any more of his duties for the day he dismissed his goblins and slouched back into his throne. The day had passed quickly and he wondered just what Melinda was up to. Crystal forming in hand he gazed into its depths seeing her sleeping in the large cushioned chair in the library with one of the books lying on the floor. Smiling he rose from his throne vanishing and then appearing in the library. 

Watching her for a moment he glanced down at the book that lay on the floor. Picking up the book he placed it on the table beside her. Taking her sleeping form from the chair into his arms he vanished from the room reappearing in the bedchambers that he had provided for her. Jareth gently lied her on the bed careful not to wake her siting just beside her. Pushing her hair away from her face he wanted so much to wake her and hold her in his arms.

She felt as if she were falling back further and further hurdling down towards God knows what. The calmness within only told her that this could not be real that it was nothing more than a dream. Her descent slowed and she now found herself floating down and landing softly on the ground underneath her. 

The wind whipped about her hair as she now stood on a narrow rock formation that sat just above the sea. Ocean spray tickling her nose she looked around seeing that the shore was far away in the distance. She tried to think about what it was that she was doing before she fell asleep and remembered reading. 

It was about a young woman who had lost her memories and knew nothing of her surroundings. She ended up falling in love with her enemy who had tried to suppress her memories so that she would not remember him as such but she eventually did regain her memories. That's where she stopped reading just before she fell asleep. 

The salty ocean water crashed against the rock formation shaking it slightly causing her to lose her balance and fall to her hands and knees. "Ouch" standing she looked towards the shore and then let her eyes follow the rock formation at her feet. It was like her other dream except she was standing not on the beach but on the bridge or road she wasn't exactly sure which. 

Wondering exactly where it led she started walking away from the beach and towards the other end of the path before her. In the distance it looked as though it stretched out to infinity. The further she walked the more violent the water around her became as if in protest. The ground beneath her shook causing her to go to her hands and knees trying to hang on and not fall into the water. It seemed useless as she was flung to the side into the cold salty water.

Melinda screamed out as she felt herself being pulled under not able to breathe. She tried to fight her way to the surface only to be yanked down deeper into the cold salt water. Screaming out once more she woke up hands reaching out. 

Jareth held onto her as she franticly fought against the nightmare that she had just awakened from. "Sh…You're safe."

Breathing heavily she relaxed in his arms still shaken by the dream. "I couldn't breath. Something was pulling me under." No matter how hard she tried she could not stop shaking. The dream was like a continuation from her last and she could not help but to fear what her dreams would bring next. 

Red eyes burned in the pitch-blackness of the room glaring at the young woman that was crying out from the nightmare she had just had. Its long pale fingers stroked her image fondly scrapping against the mirror's smooth surface. A faint haunting laughter echoed throughout the chamber, "Soon my sweet, very soon."

To be continued.


	2. Part Two

Disclaimer: All characters belonging to Jim Henson's Labyrinth do not belong to me, the characters of Melinda, Melody, the Sharmara and Dravis all though do belong to me. For those of you who have responded to Part One of Secrets I give you my thanks. I really appreciate your feedback and praise. So here it is some more of Secrets. Please read and review and tell me what you think.

****

Secrets

Part Two:

Trying to pull herself together she leaned into the Goblin King thankful that he was near. The dream had felt so real, so frightening. Looking around she noticed that they were not in the large library but in her room. She was about to ask how she got there but realized that he had probably saw her asleep in the library and brought her here. The memory of the dream still fresh in her mind she sat up from Jareth's arms. Sitting on the edge of the bed she let her legs dangle as she tried to banish it from her mind.

Jareth watched her closely as she edged herself away from him and sat at the edge of the bed. He watched the fearful expression pass across her features and then vanish and could not help but to wonder what it was that had scared her so, "It sometimes helps if you talk about it."

Melinda looked to Jareth her expression as if in contemplation. She was not sure if she wanted to tell him, trying so hard to forget the dream but not being able to. Looking away towards nothing in particular she began to tell him.

His expression throughout her tale held that of complete concentration. The dreams were obviously trying to reveal something to her but it seemed that they were also trying to hide something as well. It was almost as if someone outside her self was interfering with her dreams. The last part of her dream troubled him the most; it was extremely violent, completely unlike the rest of her dream. Something was tugging at the back of his mind warningly but he could not bring it to the surface of his conscience. 

Melinda looked on him expectantly wondering if there was something more to the dream than just being a nightmare. He looked troubled by what she had told him sending a slight wave of fear within. She cursed at herself for her foolishness, 'Damn girl, it was just a dream nothing more. Why doesn't he say anything? Should I be worried?' "Ahmm."

Jareth snapped out of his own thoughts returning her expectant stare, "Interesting dream," Rising from the bed he made his way towards the balcony window as he was greeted with the scene of the setting sun as it started its decent into the horizon. He did not want to scare Melinda with his worry and decided not to share his thoughts about her dream. "Would you like to see the gardens?" he asked instead.

Glad for the change of subject she smiled to him standing from the bed. It would be a welcome distraction from the events of her dreams and she hoped that it would also calm her slightly shaken nerves. 

Jareth interpreted her lightened expression as an agreement. Appearing by her side with a flourish he took her hand in his just before they disappeared from Melinda's room, reappearing in the gardens. Melinda closed her eyes and took in the sweet and calming fragrance that surrounded them.

As Melinda closed her eyes Jareth gave her a few moments before he leaned down and brushed his lips gently against hers. Her lips tingled at his light touch making her smile and open her eyes. Once again she felt drawn to him as her eyes locked with his. Heart racing she shivered with desires that swelled within. 

He watched her response, feeling the need to close the small gap that lay between them. She was so beautiful and enchanting and he felt as if he would do anything for her. He could sense her passion and wanted desperately to explore it. Drawing her closer to him their bodies pressed into each other as he kissed her deeply tasting her sweet lips and exploring her lovely mouth with his.

She wanted him more than anything, her body exploding with emotions she had never before experienced as his kiss deepened. Melinda's arms wrapped up around his neck as the kiss continued tangling her hands through his soft blond hair. The need for air was starting to rise ending their kiss. 

Melinda's breathing was heavy her body crying out in disappointment as there bodies separated slightly. Her dreams from moments ago completely out of her mind as she was locked in the moment. It was almost maddening the way her body was reacting to his touch. For once in her life she enjoyed not being in control of her own emotions and was curious as to how much further she would allow this to go. Did she dare go all the way, to let him be her first? She found her self blush and smile under his gaze. Melinda looked away, her eye's drifting to the garden around them. 

Jareth smiled at the way she looked away almost in embarrassment. How he wanted to take her again in his arms, to lay her down underneath him and give her pleasures she had never imagined she could feel. It took most of his will power not too but he knew that he wanted to wait for the moment when she was sure that she wanted to be his completely. He wanted her to be sure about her feelings towards him. It was not in his nature to deny himself the pleasure of a woman's company but this was different. He knew deep within his heart that when she gave herself to him that he would want no other.

Melinda's moment of bliss was interrupted by a sickening feeling that suddenly enclosed itself around her, the very air felt cold and uninviting as she backed away from where she stood. Her vision blurred and was replaced by another. Darkness surrounded her engulfing her in its depths and a distinct presence stood before her. She could see no one but she knew that he was there. 

His voice was dark yet inviting, "Melinda, he doesn't deserve you. I can give you so much more." From the darkness she saw a hand emerge with palm up waiting for her to take his hand, "Take my hand and I will grant you your most secret desires." 

Melinda found herself swallow hard as his words caressed over her like some unseen lover sending chills throughout her body. This was wrong, this being before her held an aura of pure evil making her back away fearful of this thing that wanted her. She wanted desperately to scream out for Jareth, for him to come to her rescue but could not. 

The being before her growled in aggravation, "Forget. When you awaken remember nothing of this."

Her vision cleared and was replaced with Jareth shaking her slightly, "Melinda, Melinda". 

Blinking she could not recall what had just occurred. A memory of something was fading and trickling away from her mind. Her voice sounded weak to her own ears, "What? Uh, what are you doing?"

Jareth sighed with relief and pulled her into his arms holding her close, "You scared me that's what. What do you remember?"

Melinda pulled away from him smiling up at him in confusion, "What do you mean? We kissed and I was looking at the garden then the next thing I know you're shaking me calling my name."

Jareth looked intently to her not sure what had just happened but knowing that something very powerful had just left their presence. Something that was beyond his senses blocking him from seeing exactly what or who it belonged to. Looking away from her anger was clearly written on his face and especially within his eyes. He did not like uninvited guest and who ever it was that had just trespassed would pay dearly. Quickly hiding his anger he returned his gaze towards her and smiled, "It was probably nothing." Taking her hand in his he lightly kissed it, "I hate to draw this outing short but something has come up that I must take care of. Feel free to look around and call my name if you have need of me."

Melinda felt confused, they had just arrived and now he was leaving. There was something hidden within his eyes, her intuition screaming that something was troubling him. She wasn't sure why but she had the faint impression that something more than what he told her had taken place. Before she could word her concern he had vanished leaving a faint sprinkle of glitter that seemed to spread about where he had just been standing. 

Without Melinda knowing Jareth had cast a spell to keep an eye on her. What ever had just taken place he wasn't going to allow it to happen again. 

Appearing within his throne room he waved his hand in one sweeping motion across the room causing all the goblins to go silent and look up to their king. The Goblin King towered over them with an aura of power that could be felt within the entire room. "I want all to stay on guard. That means," walking to where the kegs of beer stood and snatching a goblet from one of the goblins, "No drinking and No games."

The goblins shrunk back mouths dropping open slightly in shock. No bear, no games, he had never asked that of them unless it was something vitally important. Their little minds could not fathom what had brought about this sudden demand of them but knew not to disobey or they would truly regret it.

Jareth looked out at them as they stood their motionless, "MOVE!"

It didn't take twice for him to emphasize them to follow his command as they all scurried about until they exited the throne room. Jareth sighed heavily to himself, "Why me?" His goblins were not the brightest in the world making it all the more difficult to ask anything of them. They would not be much help but at least they would be out of his way.

Standing at his window he looked out at the labyrinth that laid out in all its majesty. Not wasting any more time he willed a crystal into view peering into its depths to seek out his prey. 

Sitting on a bench that lied just underneath a large tree Melinda looked out over the small pond that was a few feet in front of her. It was filled with fish of gold, blue, orange, and silver. They jumped out from the water flying a few feet and then crashing back down. It was peaceful making it easier to think. She was trying desperately to understand her feelings for Jareth. Was it love? How could she know, she'd never been in love before and this was definitely new territory for her. Then there was the strange incident in the garden not too long ago. What had happened to make him act the way he did? Not wanting to dwell on it any longer she tried to look at something else to take her mind off of things.

Her eyes drifted off towards the sky as the sun was still setting. The sky looked amazing as brilliant and enchanting colors stretched out in the horizon. The rattling of bushes caused her to jump to her feet in fright backing away from the moving brush. Her breath caught in her throat as something was starting to emerge. 

The curious creature left its hiding place to see who this new being was that was in the garden. It only remembered seeing Jareth and was curious to know who or what this being was. It was the height of a two year old child and having the face of pure innocence. 

Melinda slowly let her self breath once again when she saw the small creature emerge from the brush. Its large brown eyes looked innocently to her making her smile. The childlike creature returned the smile and started to come closer. As it came closer Melinda could see that it was clothed in some strange material that seemed to meld with the surrounding vegetation. It was unlike any creature she had ever seen. "Hi."

The creature shrunk back slightly at the sound of the young woman's voice stopping its decent. Remembering her manners she bowed to the young woman and answered back in a soft melodic voice, "Who are you?" it asked smiling in fascination. 

Melinda sat back down on the bench all the while smiling at this new creature, "I'm Melinda. Who are you?"

"I am Melody." Melody inched closer until she was standing at Melinda's feet, "I'm a song weaver, would you like to hear one."

Melinda was fascinated, "I would love to."

Melody hopped from where she stood excited to share a song. Quickly jumping up to the bench sitting just beside Melinda she began her song. The song held no words but only a tune. It surrounded them filling the air with a magical tingle.

Melinda's eyes closed as she was drawn into its loveliness and when the song was finished she felt as if she would cry. It was the most beautiful music she had ever heard. "Melody, that was beautiful."

Melody blushed, "Oh, its just a little song I made up. Why you here?"

Melinda felt a little taken back by her sudden question, "Why do you ask?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "It's just the Goblin King never lets any other than him enter his garden."

"Oh, he said that I could be here."

Melody scooted off from the bench beside her and turned to look to Melinda smiling, "Come on then, I'll show you around." Melody started towards the trees and waited for Melinda to follow.

Melinda stood from where she sat deciding to follow. Melody lead her through the trees dodging and ducking through the light brush. Suddenly she lost her new friend as she had entered a clearing in the brush. Looking around herself she could not see any sign of the young song weaver, "Melody!" she called out but no answer. The silence that was around her was eerie and unsettling, "Melody, this is not funny."

Melody swung from a tree vine just behind Melinda, "Boo!"

Melinda practically had a heart attack right then and there, holding her hands to her chest as she turned taking in a deep breath, "Melody! Don't do that."

Melody looked to her with a hurt expression, "I sorry, I was just playin."

Melinda sighed smiling at her, "It's OK, just don't try to scare me again. I've had enough scares for today."

Hugging Melinda's leg she smiled up at her, "OK, tag you're it!" Melody ran off for Melinda to follow.

Melinda looked up to the sky wondering if she really had the energy for this but laughed at her self and ran after Melody. It had been a long time since she played the game but what better way to end the day. Running through the garden Melinda could vaguely see Melody ducking under a small bush. Stopping a few feet from where Melody was hidden she pretended to look around as if in desperate search, "Where did she go?" Melinda asked her self in mock thought. "Hum, Melody," she coed walking around and peeking into small areas.

Melody watched as Melinda searched for her thinking, 'She'll never find me here.' She tried to stifle a giggle that was trying to escape, which she did unsuccessfully. Crouching down further into her hiding place she saw Melinda stand as if she heard her but then continued her search calling her name.

Melinda was giggling to herself for she knew exactly where the little song weaver was hiding. Waiting for the right moment when she would make Melody it, she sat. Looking around herself she faked a sigh as if she was giving up but then stood back up, "I'll find you yet. Melody!"

By this time Melody could not hold back the giggles as they sprung forth. She tried desperately to stifle them with her small hands but that didn't seem to work. Before she could run to find another hiding place Melinda pocked her pushing her slightly back, "Tag your it!"

Melinda ran off to hide as Melody drug herself out from the bush that she was hiding in and started to run after.

As she ran Melinda's eyes scanned the garden in search for a good hiding place. The garden seemed more like a forest than a garden with the tree's spread lightly across the grounds. Seeing a small fountain she stopped her run to look at it in admiration. It was made of white marble and had a statue of a fairy pouring water out from a container it held within the fairies' hand. Remembering her game Melinda ducked behind the fountain and watched for Melody to come into view.

After waiting for a while Melody emerged looking for Melinda. She squinted looking through half opened eyes. She could not see her friend anywhere thinking that Melinda should be somewhere near. 

Melinda was making herself ready to start running away again when she saw Melody starting to make her way closer to the fountain. Her attention was drawn away from Melody when she heard some kind of strange sound coming from the bushes to the side of Melody. 

Melody heard the strange sound as well and looked a little worried. It was not a sound that she recognized and she knew all the inhabitants of the gardens. This was an intruder and she could feel a slight sickening feeling tugging within her stomach. Backing away from the direction that the sound was emerging from she looked desperately around to find someplace to hide.

Melinda stood from her hiding place as she was no longer concerned with the game they were playing. Something was wrong. What ever made that sound she was sure was not friendly. 

Melody saw Melinda stand from the fountain and looked to her friend with a slightly worried expression.

Before Melinda could motion for Melody to come over to where she was the source of the sound leapt out from the brush. Melody shrieked back, hands covering her face as the beast charged towards her. Screaming out Melinda hands shot up as if in attempt to stop the oncoming attack closing her eyes afraid to look. After a few moments of silence she opened her eyes and looked to where Melody was just moments before. 

Melody looked as if frozen her hands raised over her eyes in fear. The beast was dangling in mid flight towards her only inches away from the small song weaver. Its large claws outstretched to pounce on its target. Now seeing the beast more clearly she was completely shocked by what was before her. It was fairly large, its body looked to be some kind of man as his head looked to be of some kind of beast she had never before seen. As if in reaction Melinda screamed out for Jareth, "Jareth!!".

He was there in moments at Melinda's side and was shocked to see the sight before him. A Sharmara was frozen in time as it was starting an attack against Melody who was frozen as well. Melinda looked to him not sure what was happening, "What happened?"

Jareth lifted his brow, as it was perfectly clear that Melinda had frozen the two though unknowingly. "It seems that you have the ability to affect time." Before Melinda could register what he had said Jareth gently tapped Melody on the shoulder. 

Melody blinked and let her hands fall relieved to see the Goblin King standing next to her. Throwing herself into Jareth's arms the small song weaver clung to him looking at the Sharmara frozen before them. "What about that?" she asked as she pointed at the threatening creature.

Jareth picked up Melody and handed her over to Melinda, "That I'll deal with. Here take this." Producing a perfectly rounded crystal he handed it to Melinda who took it without any question. They vanished from the gardens and reappeared in Melinda's room.

Jareth studied the Sharmara walking around the beast in contemplation. Sharmaras lived far beyond the kingdom of the labyrinth and this particular one seemed to have been placed here. Crystal forming in hand Jareth threw it at the beast removing the thing from his garden. He smiled slightly to himself, who ever brought the beast to him was going to get a rather unpleasant surprise. Though he wished he could see just where the Sharmara would appear to. The crystal held a spell to send the beast to whom ever willed it to his kingdom.

The Sharmara appeared in a large marbled room unfrozen but only slightly confused. It lashed out at the first living thing that it saw but was quickly caged causing it to ram straight into the metal bars. It slumped to the ground shaking its head from the harsh impact.

A man cloaked in black turned to look at the beast his expression cold and unyielding. Only a slight hint of light revealed his handsome yet dark features to the Sharmara before him, "Well, at least you were successful in revealing one of her powers though you failed in killing that song weaver. Annoying little creatures that they are. But that won't keep you from your punishment, now will it? 

The Sharmara hunched growling fiercely at the man before him. Just as it was about to lunge for him it froze. Its features slowly being incased in stone until nothing but a mere statue stood before him. 

Waiving his hand slightly the cage vanished and the statue reappeared within a large grove at the side of the wall adding to a collection of statues aligned along the walls of his throne room. There were various statues of creatures in all shapes and sizes. The man laughed darkly to himself amused at the events of late. He would soon have his prize and no one, not even the Goblin King would be able to stop him. 

Melinda let Melody down her expression was blank as she tried to process what Jareth had told her. 'OK, did I hear him correctly or did he say that I can freeze time. What the hell was that thing anyway? God, what's happening to me. One day I'm ordinary plain Jane the next I find myself in this strange world, falling, I think, in love with a Goblin King, now I have powers. What's next, some predestined destiny?'

Melody watched as Melinda was lost in her thoughts and absentmindedly walked over to her bed sitting on its edge. She had never before been in one of the room's of the castle and found herself staring at everything that caught her eye. Melody blinked as her surroundings were now suddenly changed.

Jareth stood before her in all his glory waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. When she saw the King she smiled up to him. "Melody, could you do me a favor?"

Melody never denied the King anything, "Uh huh."

Melinda didn't notice Melody's absence as she sat on the edge of the bed still in bewilderment at the occurrences of the last few days. After a few more moments in contemplation she looked for Melody and wasn't really surprised when she was gone from her room. Jareth had probably returned her to the gardens after he took care of the beast that had attacked them. 

She felt a little strange and then the hairs on the back of her neck started to stand slightly on end. Turning instinctually towards the balcony windows Jareth appeared. That was the second time that day that happened right before he appeared in her presence. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she stood from the bed, "Jareth, what's going on?"

Ignoring her question he approached her taking her hand in his, "Are you all right?"

Annoyed by him avoiding her question she jerked her hand from his, "I'm fine. What is going on?"

He knew that she wasn't going to let the subject drop and looked to her warningly, "Melinda, what makes you think that something is going on?"

"Gee, I don't know maybe the fact that you bring me to the garden kiss me and then suddenly leave after saying that I scared you and I don't know what "THAT" was about. Then some monster jumps out at me and the next thing I know the thing freezes in mid flight and you come and say that I can somehow affect time." She was drawing breath amazed at herself for having said all that in one breath.

"There is nothing going on that you need concern yourself with."

Melinda's mouth dropped open as she felt herself becoming angry with him. "Oh, It doesn't concern me. I beg to differ."

Jareth was starting to lose his patience, "Melinda do not argue with me on this. The matter is closed and we will speak of this no longer." He came closer to her, his body only mere inches from hers, "Is that clear."

Melinda was about to argue but when she looked into his eyes she knew that she would be pushing things, "Yes" she managed to say looking away from him. He was so loving to her and now he was actually scaring her.

Her face was drawn up as Jareth looked intently into her eyes, "Now tell me exactly what happened in the garden with Melody."

Melinda narrowed her eyes at him not liking the way he was starting to treat her. As if she were his to order around, she wasn't one of his subjects and she was not about to let him start to treat her as such. If looks could kill Jareath would have been dead on the spot. She refused to answer glaring at him she crossed her arms. If he was not going to tell her anything why should she? 

Slightly amused he sighed at her refusal to speak to him. The look on her face was determined anger making him grin slightly within. If she was going to be stubborn he would just have to remedy that. Starting to walk around her looking her over he tried to think of what exactly he would do.

Melinda refused to move her eyes following him as he started to circle her. What was he up to? Her determined anger was starting to waver into that of slight worry. 

As he appeared again in front of her she tried desperately to keep from letting him see the worry on her face. Her eyes darted to his questionably. His features seemed cold almost that of a mask. What ever his mood was it was not evident within his face.

Crystal forming in hand he weaved it through his fingers with such grace it was hypnotizing drawing her eyes away from his and to its dance. As it grew in size she watched as it danced within his hands a faint light glimmering within. Jareth watched her closely as her eyes were being fixed to the crystal he had formed. Stopping the crystal from its dance he held it up to her waiting for her to take it. 

Melinda could not help herself as her hand started to reach up for the crystal he offered. As her fingers touched its smooth surface she could feel the magic within it. Her mind was filled with the moments of her discovery of Melody the song weaver and then the attack from the monster while they were playing tag. She remember how she was fearful for Melody and her own safety as the beast attacked and then how she flung her hands up to try and stop him. The memory was more clear to her and she could remember a strange feeling within her hands almost as if there were some kind of energy escaping from them. 

She blinked as her concentration was drawn away from the crystal and back towards Jareth, who had a slight smile on his perfect face. She now knew what it was that he did. He forced her to reveal what had occurred with his crystal. She felt a pang of betrayal within and backed away from him, "You bastard! You had no right to do that."

The crystal vanished from his hand as he moved towards her retreating form, "Beware Melinda. I only have so much patience." His smile had long ago faded as he now cornered her. Mismatched eyes glaring daggers his voice now low and haunting, "Even though you and I have become close does not give you the right to speak to me disrespectfully."

Melinda swallowed hard as her back met the wall behind her. Her eyes long ago staring at his chest fearful of the expression she knew she would see within his face. 'How could I be attracted to someone so…so heartless. I trusted him.' Her eyes were filling with tears as her thoughts came crashing into her mind. Surprisingly she found her voice and looked to him trying desperately to hold back the tears, "I trusted you."

Jareth's anger faded as he heard her softly spoken words and saw the tears that she was so desperately trying to hold back stream down her cheeks. Maybe he should not have done what he did but what's done is done and there was no going back. He sighed looking away from her feeling a slight ping of pain shoot through his heart. His pride though refused to let him apologize for his actions. Stepping away he faded from her room without anything more said. 

The tears blurred her vision but she could have sworn that she might have seen maybe regret within his eyes just before he disappeared. She could not stop the pain that was starting to well up within her heart. Sitting on the corner of her bed she let her tears fall freely waiting for them to cease. The room felt cold all of the sudden almost dark but the light within the room had not dimmed. It was something more with the atmosphere within the room than anything. 

Wiping away the tears she stopped her crying as she felt herself drawn towards the window. Looking out it was now dark and the moon and stars shown brightly. Whispers were faintly heard as if they were dancing in the air around her. Turning she tried to make sense of the words but it was hard to make them out. It was like a thousand voices whispering at once. Her heart sunk as fear was taking over her. 

Stepping back away from the window she franticly looked around her. Where were the voices coming from she clamped her hands over her ears trying to drive away the whispers but it only started to sound louder. Backing away from the window still she was about to scream but froze as she felt herself back into something soft and warm. 

Hands gently caressed her arms sending tingles of pleasure throughout her. The whispers were starting to fade away and she could not help but to fall back into the person behind her. All rational thought no where within as the pleasure of his touch overwhelmed her. Her eyes became foggy as if she were being drugged from his touch. She felt his lips gently caress the back of her neck sending even more pleasure through her. She moaned slightly as his kisses traveled slowly down her neck and to her shoulders.   
She felt detached from her self as the pleasure of this mans touch was making her feel things she never imagined she could feel. Melinda tried to focus but could not and part of her didn't want too. As he turned her to face him she now saw what the person looked like. She found herself gazing at him studying his features. His short jet-black hair shined in the light of the room and his eyes drew her within their depths. They were the deepest shade of green she had ever seen. His eyes held her gaze drawing her deeper and deeper within. 

She felt fearful of this man that held her so close but she could not find the will to fight against his hold. Wanting to pull away from his powerful eyes she couldn't making her panic. Melinda struggled with her vocal cords as they refused to allow her to scream out at this man that held her. 

The corners of his lips curled up as he spoke softly to her, "I've been waiting for you for a long time. Don't try to fight me child," his voice sounded haunting and seductive.

She finally found her voice as it broke out shakily into a whisper, "Who are you?"

He pulled her closer to him leaning down to touch his lips to hers. She tasted like strawberries as he deepened his passionate kiss.

Her body would not listen to her pleading mind as she found herself kissing him. The desires that surfaced were almost more than she could bare. If he tried to take her then and there she would not have been able to fight him even though she mentally wanted to. It was as if her body was not her own. Frantically she searched her thoughts for what to do but her mind was so foggy. Jareth leapt within her thoughts and she found herself crying his name out mentally wishing that he could hear her call.

Pulling away from the kiss he finally whispered into her ear, "I'm known as many things but you may call me Dravis." Nibbling at her ear he sent warm kisses down her neck. She was in his possession now and she could not escape.

She heard herself moan again as he trailed fire down her neck. Her body pressed against his as he sent shivers of desire over her skin. Tears started to build until they slid silently down her soft pale cheeks. This was not right, she did not want this. She didn't know this man and wanted desperately to be free from him and the desires that he was bringing to the surface.

Melinda felt herself ripped from Dravis as she fell back against the floor at his feet. She could barely make out what was happening as she saw him stumble back and then felt someone pulling her up.

Jareth grabbed Melinda and drug her to her feet as he produced another crystal, pure hatred evident within his mismatched eyes.

Dravis stumbled only slightly back as he felt the crystal shatter against him. The burning from the blow was ignored as he saw the source of the blow. As another crystal came flying towards him he held out his hand reflecting the crystal with ease back to its wielder. 

Jareth caught his crystal and watched as it faded out of existence. Whoever this being was before him he was very powerful and evil. Jareth watched as the man looked harshly towards him.

"She belongs to me Goblin King. I advise you to step aside before you pay dearly for your interference."

Jareth stood his ground glaring at the intruder who dared threaten him in his own castle, "It is you who should step aside."

Dravis laughed his laughter echoing throughout the room, "You are dumber than you look." As his words left his lips Jareth felt his body being thrown back and crashed painfully hard against the cold brick wall.

Melinda watched horrified as Jareth was flung back and screamed out as she saw him crash into the wall. She was horrified when she saw him fade from where he landed and looked back to Dravis. 

Dravis looked around for the King knowing that he would not of fled so easily. His senses searching for his presence and just as he found him it was too late. Jareth appeared behind him hitting Dravis with such force to cause him to fly across the room and crash through the glass of the door that led out to the balcony.

Dravis stood brushing off the shards of glass from his form and laughed wickedly, "You can't keep her away from me."

Jareth started towards the man but was stopped in mid stride as he slammed up against some invisible wall. Summoning his powers he concentrated them on the barrier before him but his magic could not break through it. 

Melinda backed away from the balcony towards Jareth as she watched Dravis's eyes following her form. Her whole body shook with fear and desires. Part of her was screaming to run away from him but another was calling her towards him. Biting her lip she felt her back hit against the barrier that kept Jareth from her.

Dravis grinned wickedly towards her knowing full well the battle that was ragging within her. Taking one step towards her he held out his hand, "Come to me Melinda, you know that you want to."

Melinda felt herself starting towards him and could hear Jareth screaming her name from behind but it sounded weak to her ears. The fogginess was starting to return within her mind as she felt herself wanting to go to him. Slowly she started towards him but something stopped her, a voice from somewhere within.

Dravis's grin faded as he saw her stop her approach, "Melinda, Come to me now."

Backing away she started towards Jareth again shaking her head, "NO… Never!" Her back now hitting the invisible barrier but she was not able to draw her eyes away from his.

Dravis's grin returned, "Oh, but you will." His laughter filled the room once more as he faded from view. 

Melinda felt herself fall back as the invisible wall disappeared. She was now shaking uncontrollably and felt so weak she barely noticed when Jareth caught her as her legs gave way. 

Jareth held her close in his arms hugging her to him. She looked so pale and weak. 

She felt so tired but her eyes refused to close as the terror of the events of moments ago filled her mind. Even though she knew that Dravis was evil she hated herself for wanting him the way that she did. Her body actually craved for him to return and continue what he had started. The thought made her sick inside. She felt ashamed of the emotions he aroused within.

Jareth looked to where the man had disappeared, hate within his eyes. Something struck him odd about what had just happened. The intruder could have easily came back in and just grabbed Melinda but he did not. It was almost as if he couldn't. Looking back down at Meinda's shaken form his expression turned to that of concern. He cursed himself for not being there sooner. After the attack in the garden he didn't think that something like this would happen or he never would have left her.

Looking up to Jareth she felt a ping of guilt of her actions of moments ago. She still was not sure how she broke free from Dravis's control. Was he controlling her? She didn't want to think about it anymore as she started to break down and cry.

Jareth rocked her in his arms, "It's alright. He can't have you. I won't let him near you again."

Melinda was to weak to reply as a million emotions seemed to be drowning her. She knew that she needed to pull herself together but didn't care to. What was going on with her? 

He knew that she needed to rest. Her body was almost completely drained from her efforts to fight the intruders hold on her. Jareth knew that he would have to start training her in the use of magic. It was the only way that she would be able to defend herself from this being that tried to take her. Jareth's anger rose when he thought of how the intruder had tried to seduce her and would have succeeded if he had not of shown up when he did. Pushing the anger aside he knew he had to concentrate on helping Melinda, "You need to rest. Close your eyes and sleep."

Melinda didn't want to close her eyes fearful of her dreams and shook her head no. She knew that he was right and her body pleaded for her to obey him but her mind screamed against the idea. For a long moment she fought against the heaviness of her eyelids but finally reluctantly had no choice but to comply. 

Jareth knew that she would be upset with him for making her sleep but she was in dire need of rest. Picking up her sleeping body he rose to his feet and transported them to his chambers. As they appeared in his chambers Melinda's dress was replaced by her white nightgown. 

Laying her gently down on his bed he covered her with the sheets and comforter. When he sent her the small sleeping spell he made sure that it would also block her from having any nightmares. Sitting by her sleeping form he traced her cheek with the back of his hand and watched her intently for a moment before disappearing from the room.


	3. Part Three

Disclaimer: The labyrinth and all characters from the movie belong to Jim Henson and whoever came up with the wonderful movie. Okay, even though I haven't received very many reviews for Part Two, leans back in chair and pouts, I've decided to post part three. In case some are wondering, yes I am still working on A New Path believe me you won't be disappointed when I post it. Well, I hope. I'm almost finished, almost. Anyway back to this little fanfic I came up with a little while back and am just now having the courage to post. This is rated R for adult situations. The reviews that I get from this posting will decide whether or not I should finish this. So if you are enjoying this please let me know and give me your reviews. Thank you.

****

Secrets

Part Three:

His face held a mask of concentration as he sat in his black marbled thrown. The air around him held an eerie silence as he mused to himself of the events of moments ago. He almost had her and she almost gave into him. If it weren't for that annoying Goblin King, Jareth, she would have been his forever. She had also managed to resist his power at the last moment but that would only be temporary. Her grasp on reality would be soon tested and her mind would be too weak for her to resist him.

He could feel that her powers were growing but her innocence was her underlining weakness. Dravis would take advantage of that weakness, that innocence and corrupt her to do his bidding. He had waited for a long time for her arrival he could wait a little longer. 

Waiving his hand in one sweeping motion a mirror spun towards him stopping a few inches away from him. He could see Melinda, as she lied in Jareth's bed in deep slumber. Seeing her in Jareth's bed did not bode well with him either. His eyes flashed for a moment as his rage swept over his emotions but was quickly replaced by an amused dark grin. The image changed as he looked into her dreams.

Sitting on the damp cool grass Melinda looked out at the wonderful field of colors before her. The short green grass was sprinkled with flowers of white, blue, and dark red. A feeling of peace came over her as she sat there entranced by its beauty. Her hair delicately being blown back tickling her scalp as the warm air washed over her. There was no past no present just the now. The sky above was perfect as was the scenery before her.

Melinda smiled to herself as she watched some birds flying overhead. Looking back down she saw Melody skipping among the flowers in the field before her singing. The soft sound of Melody's voice caught her full attention as she found herself pulled within her song. Melody giggled as she danced around the field. Melinda stood from where she sat and began to dance with her. She felt so happy and began to laugh with the small song weaver as they held on to each other's hands. 

They began spinning in circles holding on to one another Melinda looked from Melody to the bright blue sky. After a long moment of this they both collapsed to the soft ground laughing with joy. Melinda lied back her head resting on the soft green grass as she felt dizzy and overjoyed with a feeling of complete bliss. 

Her laughter stopped as a shadow began to loom over them. Looking over to Melody who was lying in the grass besides her smiling she watched as the beautiful song weaver started to fade away. Melody looked to her friend still giggling as she faded from where she lay the grass still holding the impression of her small body as she completely disappeared. The light seemed to dim causing her to look up into the sky but there were no clouds to be seen. 

She felt as if she could not move as she lay perfectly still listening to the gentle caress of the warm breeze. At first she felt slightly worried but that soon faded as she saw someone bending down beside her. Jareth bent down to her lightly brushing his soft moist lips against hers. Her hands came up to gently pull him to her his lips now meeting with hers. It was perfect she knew that she loved this man that was holding her that was deepening his caress of her lips. His body pressed up against hers and she could feel his hands traveling from her face slowly downward. 

A wave of desires swept throughout her being as they continued their intimate caresses. His hands brought about pleasures that sent her body to shivers. She looked at him intensely as he pulled away for a moment to gaze into her eyes. Her hand traveled towards his face tracing its perfection. She felt herself starting to cry it was so perfect. Melinda wanted desperately to feel his sweet lips caress hers, to never be away from him.

As they lay in the grass deep in each others arms she never had felt so much passion. Closing her eyes as his lips started to trail fire down her body she arched back slightly in anticipation and opened her eyes once more to look onto her love. She almost cried out as the man that was once Jareth now held the face of Dravis his dark green eyes looking intensely into her hazel ones. His expression held that of dark mischief as he continued kissing her traveling downward even more towards that secret part of her that had never before been touched. She felt horrified and wanted to push him away but she could not move as her body refused to listen to her mental pleas. 'No, please no. I don't want you. I don't want you. I love Jareth not you. Please stop! Please! Wake up, please wake up.' 

He did not stop as he started to hike up her dress his hands traveling slowly up her thighs. She wanted to scream out but was only successful in that of a weak whisper, "Don't you dare."

Dravis smiled wickedly towards her and started his trail of kisses on her skin traveling up her bare thighs. Panic was tugging in her stomach as her desires rose as he was about to touch her most secret of places. Everything went black and she found herself sigh in relief her body still shaking from the immense desires that weld up within. Her fear started to fade from her as she felt herself alone in the darkness. Dravis was no where to be seen and she was sure that he would not invade her dream again. 

The darkness that surrounded her felt like a comforting warm blanket. Her thoughts were now the only thing that was present in her dream. 'Why was I so attracted to that Dravis guy when it's Jareth that I want? My body seems to have a mind of its own when he touches me. Though with Dravis it seems more like lust than anything but with Jareth its more than that. I feel strangely connected with him. Like I have always known him, his presence seems familiar and comforting even though he sometimes infuriates me. This Dravis guy sickens me but at the same time its like my body craves for his touch. There are other times when I crave for Jareth's touch but the thought of being with him makes me feel…Excited, nervous, wanting to be nearer. Right. Oh, God, what's happening to me.'

Her thoughts came to a grinding halt when she heard the echo of laughter bouncing off of the unseen walls of her dream. She knew that laugh and hated it but couldn't help but feel strangely hopeful to see the welder of that haunting laugh and his hands against her skin. She mentally slapped herself as the cravings for Dravis's touch crept up on her. Was she going mad? What spell did he have over her?

His laughter faded and was replaced by his hauntingly seductive voice, "Melinda, you can't escape me. I am a part of the darkest part of you. That part that you try so hard to hide, to fight against. I can show you wonders your mind has never even imagined. Make you feel pleasures beyond your imagining. I know you want me."

Melinda shook her head crying out, "NO! It's Jareth I want not you."

The laughter filled her surroundings once again, "How do you explain your reactions to my touch? Hmm…You try to deny what is so obviously true. You want me, you want to sercome to your desires."

Her breath quickened as her heart beat faster. She felt sickened by the betrayal of her body as it quivered for his touch. She swayed where she stood loosing any resolve that she had to argue with this monster that would not let her be. Closing her eyes she begged her mind to wake from this dream as tears started to stream down her cheeks. Crumbling to her knees she banged her fists on the invisible ground beneath her, "NO! Leave me alone!" Her temples felt as if they were on fire as her words sprung from her mouth and her mind.

The darkness started to fade as it was being replaced by the comforting view of the field she had just occupied. Frantically she stood looking around her fearful that Dravis would come from somewhere and proceed with where he had left off before she was in that dark place. Neck tense for the longest time she waited for his appearance but there were none. She was about to relax when a hand lightly touched her shoulder making her tense up once more.

A woman's voice filled the air so soft an gentle making her fears melt away like running water, "Melinda".

Turning to face who was behind her she was surprised by the face that she saw. She was so familiar but she knew that she had never before met this person. Her long red hair blowing in the wind as she smiled making her face glow in the sunlight. She wore a white dress that fell to her feet making her look more like an angel than anything else she could ever imagine. 

As if hearing her thoughts, "No, I am no angel but a guide."

Melinda looked to this woman in complete awe and bewilderment, "Guide. A guide for what?"

"For the path that you must travel."

Melinda looked even more confused as she tried to make sense of what the woman was telling her.

Taking Melinda's hand in hers she motioned for her to look over her shoulder. As she turned to follow the woman's gaze her mouth dropped slightly open. The field was now gone replaced by an image of her self standing in a large mirror. Melinda slowly approached the mirror watching her reflection with wonder. She looked somewhat different as if something about her changed. Then she noticed the difference her reflection held a sad expression as if about to cry. The reflection of herself moved without her holding her hands out for something. Breaking her gaze from the mirror back to the woman standing behind her she looked questionably.

The woman's smile was gone and held a sad expression, "This is a part of your self."

Looking back at her reflection another version of her self stared back with cold hateful eyes. This version of herself frightened her causing her to step back slightly, "That is not me".

The woman behind her spoke again, "But it is. It is the part of you that you have resisted all of your life. The part of yourself that you have kept baried deep inside. She is the product of kept up emotions. Your anger, your hate. This is the dark part of yourself, something that everyone possesses."

The dark version of herself held out her arms towards her. Melinda backed away even more slightly bumping into the woman behind her.

"You have to except that part of yourself and to come to terms with those emotions that you try so hard to deny. This is the only way that you can win."

"Win against what?" Melinda turned her back to the mirror looking completely to her guide.

The woman that was her guide smiled slightly towards her, "I'm afraid I can not revel that to you as of yet. Don't worry I will always be near and I will try to help you the best that I can but for now you must trust your heart." 

As the woman started to fade Melinda tried to grab hold of her but her hands passed through, "Wait! What is your name?"

The woman faded until there was no one before her, "You will know when you have need of me." 

Melinda's body jerked as her eyes began to open. At first her sight was blurred but after she started to blink away the sleep that was within her eyes she began to focus. She was laying in soft silk sheet and a comforter her head laid back against a soft plump pillow. This was not the bed that she had been sleeping in the past few days of her arrival to the Underground. Sitting up suddenly she saw strange and new surroundings but fell back against the bed when she felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her. Holding her hand to her forehead she groaned silently to herself from the pain that shot through her head.

She felt shaken by the memory of her dream. It had been perfect until Dravis had to invade her dream and what the woman in her dream told her sent chills down her own spin. She had to embrace the dark part of herself in order to defeat Dravis but she felt feared at the thought of such a thing. Did she really have such a dark side? Melinda had always thought of herself a good person and now. Who was this person in her dream anyway? Could she trust her? Maybe it was a trick from Dravis she was not sure. Rolling onto her side she pulled herself up despite the roaring pain searing within her mind trying to make sense of everything. Reality at this point was no where to be seen. It felt as if she should be going mad with all that had happened but she felt completely calm about it all. Well, up to the point when some maniac is trying to seduce her to the dark side, she almost laughed at the way her mind was reacting to all of it. 

Then there was Jareth the Goblin King. What was she to think about him? She felt so drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Would she get burned if she pursued her feelings for him? What exactly were her feelings for him? Was it love? What else could she of called it? Her mind railed with question after question. She then thought about that part in her dream when Jareth was with her and how right it felt. If she was going to get burned she would just have to risk it. Getting up from the bed she fell right back into it as her head rushed from the sudden change of altitude. Trying it once more she started to stand once more but more slowly than before. Her head ache was starting to lift as she made her way towards a large mirror hung on the wall beside the large fireplace. 

Looking at her reflection she weakly smiled at herself trying to cheer herself up a little but failing miserably. She couldn't make since about why that man was after her. Was it her powers? She looked down at her hands feeling a faint hum within her own palms. She was changing and she could feel it. So far she had somehow brought herself to the Underground and then at one point was able to freeze something in mid-flight before it could pounce on Melody. Melinda smiled slightly at the thought of Melody and her sweet enchanting voice and song. She understood why she was called a song weaver and yearned to hear her sweet song even her company. Any company to take her mind off of that dreaded dream. 

The stone statue to his side crumbled as Dravis fist smashed into it. His eyes glowed with rage as he let out his anger on anything that he could destroy. She had forced him out of her dreams. 'Damn, her powers are growing quicker than I expected. I will have you Melinda if it's the last thing I do.' Standing in the midst of crumbled stone he stormed his way back to his black marbled thrown. Gracefully sitting back into his thrown his mind worked deviously as he started to make planes for his next move.

Rubbing her hands together she tried to shake off the feeling that was vibrating from them. Realizing that that was not going to work she stood at the window looking out trying to ignore the feeling in her hands. Looking out she looked over the small goblin city and castle gates then her eyes drifted to the large labyrinth. Her hazel eyes scanned over the paths and turns of the giant maze as the feelings in her hands faded away. Taking a deep breath she leaned against the windowsill in thought. 

'Have I only been here for a couple of days? It feels somehow longer. I can't imagine ever going back. It feels as if my life only really began from the moment I came here. The rest of my life seems trivial and unimportant though I know that I'm going to miss my family and the few friends that I had. True the thought of Dravis coming after me terrifies me but the thought of leaving is like a stab to my heart. I know that I'm in love with Jareth, I just hope that he feels the same towards me.' For the first time since the meeting with Dravis she actually was starting to feel safe. The threat of Dravis a distant memory. Looking away from the view back towards the inside of the room she wondered just where she was exactly. The room looked similar to the one that she was staying with the exception that the room was a lot larger than the one that she had been staying in and that the color of the room felt more inviting. 

Slowly making her way to the bedroom door she turned the doorknob with ease and cracked the door open slightly. To her surprise she heard some clatter outside of the door. Looking out the door she saw two large goblins standing guard just outside, one on each side of the door. They were both dressed in armor and held a large staff in one small hand with the other hanging onto the belt of their pants. Melinda stifled a giggle at their appearance, though they were trying there best to look threatening they only succeeded in looking humorously odd. Maybe she was just not used to the strange appearances of goblins especial ones wearing armor and carrying weapons. The images of the movie she watched as a child played through her mind, the scene towards the end of the movie when the goblins were trying to keep Sarah from making it to the castle. Though they tried they were so ridiculously clumsy and unintelligent that they failed miserably. She wondered if that very scene really happened in real life or not. That was a question she would have to ask someday but now all she was interested in was finding Jareth.

Opening the door more the two goblins that were standing watch jumped from their positions in surprise and turned to face who ever had opened the door. The one with the ridiculously large nose held his staff in hand ready to use and trying to keep his large helmet from falling over his eyes while the other dropped his staff and was scurrying to pick it back up.

"Halt! Just where you think your going."

Melinda crossed her arms, "I was going to look for Jareth, now if you'll excuse me." Quickly pushing past the two she started to make her way down the hall when she was stopped by one of the goblins grabbing her hand. "Hey!"

The large nosed goblin quickly let go, "His majesty ordered that no one is to enter his room." 

Putting her hands to her hips she looked to the goblin annoyed, "Well I didn't enter his room I was leaving it."

The large nosed goblin pulled back at his helmet as it was falling into his face again scratching the top of his large nose in thought. Melinda eyed him warningly waiting for the goblin's response. "Au, yeah right, OK then."

Melinda watched as the goblin got back to where he was positioned. The other goblin that had dropped its staff was still trying to pick it up. Just as his hands would grasp the object it would fall back to the ground and he would end up kicking it away from him having to run after it. Melinda rolled her eyes and started again on her way. As she was making her way down the hall she noticed more and more goblins dressed in armor wondering around the castle in disarray. Ever since her arrival to his castle never had she actually seen so many goblins scurrying about the grounds. She had maybe seen a few about the castle but that was all. All until now that is.

Making her way through the halls she was not sure where exactly it was that she was going. All she could do was cross her fingers and hope that she would run into Jareth somewhere and trying to avoid running into any of the goblins along the way. They were not very bright and she didn't want them to mistake her as an uninvited guest and attack her or something. 

She was going through the events of the last few days trying to solve the puzzle as to why this was happening but she just could not put it together. The dreams were another thing that would not leave her thoughts, especially the one from that night. What was it that the woman in her dreams wanted for her to do? To except the dark part of her self but how could she do such a thing. Did excepting that dark part of her self mean becoming that person? She felt fearful of that question. 'What does she expect from me? I wish I knew what all of this meant. Maybe if I discuss this with Jareth he can help me figure that out but do I want him to know? Maybe this is something that I need to figure out on my own. No, if I'm ever going to get through this in one piece I need his help. I can't do this on my own. Especially since I have no idea what is going on. I know nothing about magic and that is what's behind whatever it is that is happening to me.' As deep in her own thoughts as she was she didn't notice when she passed right by the very person she was looking for.

Jareth watched her as she walked by obviously deep in thought about something though she did not seem to notice him. Leaning up against the wall he waited patiently for her to realize that he was right beside her. It didn't take her very long before she stopped in mid stride and slowly started to turn to face him.

She felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment as she realized that she had just passed by the very person she was looking for. Turning to face him she couldn't help but notice his dress attire, as he was clad in tight fitting gray pants tucked into his high black riding boots. His silky white poets shirt opened slightly revealing his amulet that rested against his chest. She couldn't help but to smile at the handsome sight before her. 'Ok, I was looking for him for a reason. All right lips work. Say something. Damn! What was I going to do?'

He smiled as he noticed her eyes rake over him slowly admiring his appearance. Though he did the same as his eyes raked over her still wearing the nightgown from last night. The whiteness of her nightgown, added with the light from behind her, made it quite revealing in more ways than one. With one swift movement of his wrist a long silken blue robe appeared in his hand as he gently brought it over her shoulders.

As he placed the robe around her she looked down at her self noticing that she was wearing her nightgown and pulling the robe quickly around her noticing that it was probably a little see through. "Thanks," her heart fluttered as his hand lightly touched her cheek. She dare not look into his mismatched eyes fearing that she would loose all reasonable thoughts and forget why she was looking for him.

Melinda felt his hand lift up her chin making her look in his eyes. Her nervousness at his touch faded as she saw what appeared to be concern in his eyes. She felt herself half heartily smile trying to break the awkward silence, "I'm OK…" tears threatened to escape from her eyes as she felt the heaviness of her current situation come crashing down on her. Hating herself for her sudden weakness and inability to keep her self from becoming upset she quickly swatted the tears that had fallen away.

He pulled her close doing the only thing that he could think to do to ease her pain. She had been through more in the past few days than she had ever been through her entire life and he knew it. "It's alright," he whispered into her ear as she silently wept. Feeling that standing in the open hall was not the greatest of places for this he sent both of them back into his room.

She had felt a serge of power around her and knew that they were back in his room. Pushing herself away from him she wiped at her soaking face trying to dry her tears. She could also feel that her nose was starting to run and wished that she had some tissue or a handkerchief. As if he was reading her mind he handed her a white handkerchief. She took it gladly without a word and blew her nose, "Sorry."

"There is no need to apologize. You've been through quite a lot."

Making her way to his bed she sat down on the edge of it not sure how to go about what she had searched him out for. There were things in that dream that were very personal and she wasn't exactly comfortable about sharing it. Especially the part were Dravis had invaded her dream and was about to…She slapped herself mentally as the image and feelings from that part of her dream rushed to mind. She had felt so vulnerable and helpless and now that she thought more about it violated. 

Jareth made his way towards her sitting down beside her. It seemed that there was something that she was wanting to tell him so he waited patiently for her to do so.

Noticing that he was sitting beside her she looked to him and then back to the floor before her, "I had another dream last night."

Jareth's brow raised at this. He had cast a spell to protect her from such dreams and was surprised that it had not worked. His hand came to hers holding it firmly, "You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to." In truth he wanted to know, hell, he needed to know but he did not want to push her.

With Jareth's hand on hers she felt her resolve strengthened, "At first it was very pleasant but then he came into my dream," he felt angered by this but said nothing as she went on, "He." Melinda looked up to the ceiling feeling the sudden need for a long bath, "He tried to, you know, " clearing her throat, "I think I was able to somehow push him out of my dream before he did anything but it was only a short moment. He came back but only his voice, though it still felt as if he was there with me. He had said some things." Melinda closed her eyes and leaned against him placing her head on his shoulder, "God, Jareth, why is he doing this?"

Wrapping his arm around her he hugged her slightly, "I think it has something to do with your abilities. Melinda, I think that I need to start teaching you how to use magic."

Melinda stayed against him relishing in the comfort at being so close to him gave her. He seemed to be the only real comfort she had in all that was going on around her. Her world had been turned upside down and he was the only thing keeping her sane. "There's something else…Towards the end of the dream Dravis disappeared completely and someone else came. She seemed very familiar but I know that I've never seen her before. She told me that she was my guardian or something. I tried to find out her name but she wouldn't tell me. She showed me something…" This was the part that she wasn't sure whether or not to share with him. It wasn't every day that you find out that you have a dark side. She had always thought that she was a good person and never thought that she had such a side as the one that was shone. 

He could sense that what she was about to tell him was something that disturbed her and frightened her. "What ever you tell me stays between you and me. I give you my word."

"There was this mirror but the reflection that it held was…It was me but not. I looked so sad. When I looked to her for an explanation she told me that this was a part of myself. I looked back at the mirror and the image had changed, it scared me…I looked so dark, hateful…evil." Turning to look to him, "She told me that this was me as well. That I had to except this part of me that is hidden deep inside myself." She couldn't help but to fill aggravated, even angered by the absurdity of it all and stood from the bed, "This whole thing is crazy. What does she mean by except that part of myself? I'm not a hateful nor dark person and even if there was a part of me that was like that I don't want any part of it." She had started pacing the room now hands clenching and releasing in fists.

Jareth listened intently to her words, the dream had revealed much. This guardian, though was a strange mystery, but might be Melind's subconscious. Standing from the bed he tried to calm her down, "Melinda, calm down. I know that this is hard for you but…"

Melinda turned on him, "Do you really know? Please in lighten me…"

"Melinda every one has their dark sides and what the guide in your dream told you makes sense."

Melinda stopped her pacing and looked to him her anger fading replaced with fear, "NO! I don't want to do this." She held herself as she felt herself shiver from the frightening aspects. To even look for that dark part within was something she did not want to even think about doing.

Jareth came closer and was pained when he saw her move away from him. Stopping his approach he tried again to talk to her and try to help her except what was going on. "To except that part of yourself doesn't mean that you will become that person."

Running her fingers through her hair she pushed it back behind her ears. Maybe he was right, "Are you sure?"

He approached her again and to his relief she did not back away this time. Smiling he took her hand and brought it up to his lips, "Quite." He could sense her relax and the tension lighten. Smiling in his mischievous way, "Though, there are others areas of your personality that I'm quite interested in exploring."

Knowing his meaning, she felt her cheeks blush and looked away. She wasn't exactly sure what to say to such a remark and felt her heart flutter as she felt him stepping closer to her. Their bodies touching lightly as his head bent down and lowered towards her neck. Lightly his lips traced along her neck sending a rush of pleasure. Melinda leaned into him as he laid a trail of fire down her neck, the worries of moments ago gone from all thought. His lips came back up towards hers and he began to kiss her deeply. 

She returned his kiss her hands in tangled in his mass of blond hair. She barely noticed as he picked her up and was carrying her towards his bed. This time she did not want for this to stop and knew what she was about to let happen. Her back met with the soft comfort of his bed as he leaned over her not breaking away from there kissing. She wasn't sure how to go about things for this was her first time doing what she had only read, heard or even seen on television. This was all new territory and she couldn't help but feel excited by it. Her eyes fluttered open as their kissing stopped and saw Jareth looking down at her.

He looked down at her lying underneath him, she was so beautiful. It took almost all of his strength to stop things before they went any further. Knowing that if he didn't stop now that he wouldn't be able to stop at all. She was still a virgin and he wanted to make sure that she was sure about what they were about to do.

No words needed to be spoken, as she knew why he had stopped. She smiled up to him wanting him even more for this. Bending up to him she pulled him closer seeking out his lips with hers. She wanted this more than anything, she wanted him and only him.

Coming up for air Jareth whispered in her ear, "Are you sure?"

She looked at him with pleading eyes wanting more than anything to be closer. Her voice was slightly shaky as she whispered in response, "Yes."

That was all he needed, leaning down he began to kiss her more passionately than ever. His hands gently seeking arousing just the right places. Her nightgown slowly fading away as he used his magic to rid of the fabric that was keeping his skin from touching hers.

She felt the warmth of his skin against hers and realized that they were both naked. Feeling a slight knot of nervousness in her stomach it quickly faded into that of pure pleasure as his kisses started to travel down her body sending shivers of anticipation throughout her being. The lights in the room had long ago faded leaving the room only lightly dim, small candles spread about the room giving it an alumanesant glow. She couldn't believe what it was that she was doing, that he was about to do to her. He was making his way up her thighs teasing. 

She could feel her heart thumping intensely as she took in the feelings that he was arousing. Her legs tensed slightly as she felt slightly fearful about what he was about to do. The pleasure that raked over her as he kissed her in that place was unbelievable. She cried out his name as she felt him bringing about pleasures she'd never imagined she could feel. Her head leaning back into the pillows as he continued his pleasing torture. Just when she thought that she could stand no more he continued on and on. Her body shook with pleasure. 

His lips left that secret place traveling back up towards those sensuous lips of hers kissing. As he continued his kisses she wanted more than anything to have his lips press against hers. A longing within for something she wasn't quite sure of. As if there could be more, but she was not that nieve. She felt slightly fearful about what she knew was to come next. She had always herd that the first time was painful and felt slightly fearful of it. Her fears faded as his lips met with hers. 

Stopping he looked into her eyes knowing that she was nervous about what was to come next. Stroking the side of her cheek he smiled at her and waited a moment before continuing. 

She screamed out faintly as the pain came and left at the same time. The pain that had come quickly faded into that of pleasure their bodies moving in rhythm as one. The intensity of pleasure sending tears to her eyes as she thought she would soon explode. Everything became hazy as they both reached their climax, she felt as if she were floating on a cloud.

With fist clenched he watched the mirror with anger feeling his intense green eyes. The image that was in the mirror was not his reflection but the image of two lovers making love. Not able to take it no more he stood from his throne smashing the mirror with his fist. "DAMN HIM!" he screamed out to no one in particular as he slammed his body back into his throne. Glass was shattered about the floor the image no longer within its reflection.

Her mind was stronger than he had anticipated and his plans were starting to fail. He cursed Jareth and himself. "I will have her one way or the other and he will die for taking what was supposed to be mine," he whispered to himself.

Lying back against him as they lay in the bathtub Melinda closed her eyes wondering how much longer this was going to last. Jareth dipped the sponge into the water running it against her skin smiling as he thought about the first time he had done that. She was so angry with him appearing in the bathroom while she was taking a bath. He had to admit to himself, he relished the humorously shocked and angered expression her face held at his act.

She smiled remembering their first encounter in the bathroom. She had been so upset with him, which she had every right to be. He was invading her privacy. It was shortly after that scene that she had found herself falling for him. She giggled to herself as she remember when she tried to throw that hairbrush at him right after she had so boldly gotten out of the bath tub to go put her bathrobe on.

Jareth whispered into her ear, "Why the giggles?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about when you first came into the bathroom while I was taking a bath. How I had tried to throw that hairbrush at you." 

"Yes, that was a very memorable occasion. Which makes me wonder, why did you get up from the bathtub when you did? You gave me quite an eyeful."

Melinda turned slightly laying a light punch on his shoulder, "Like I had much of a choice. That was not very nice of you by the way."

Jareth smiled rubbing his shoulder slightly, "It didn't keep you from enjoying my attentions shortly after."

Melinda went silent after that comment turning so that she was at the other end of the tub facing him. She had to roll her eyes at the smile that glowed from his face. She couldn't help but to return the smile, "You're impossible".

With a mischievous grin Jareth leaned forwards over her touching his nose lightly to hers, "Maybe". He kissed her taking her body into his arms and turning her so that she was now on top of him. The water splashed out from the tub as Melinda squealed from his surprising actions. "But that's part of my charm."

The day had passed quickly and Melinda found herself laying on her bed staring at the ceiling above her. Jareth had duties to attend to and she was starting to miss his presence. Who would of thought that Melinda, the most picky person in the world would finally have fallen in love, "And with a King no less." She couldn't help but to smile at that little revelation. She could now admit it to herself and out loud that she was indeed in love with Jareth, the Goblin King. She knew now that she would never return to her world, that her life was here in the Underground. Melinda would never want to leave, it was her home, her real home. All her life she never felt as whole as she did when she arrived at this wondrous place. She had always loved fairy tales and fantasy, and here she was living one.

Her mood then hardened as she thought about Dravis and the two men she had first met when she arrived here. There were dangers here in this new world and she needed to learn how to protect herself from them. Jareth had said that he was going to teach her how to use magic and her powers and she wondered just when those lessons were going to start. The sooner she learned the better. She had always depended on herself and did not really like the thought of having to rely wholly on Jareth to protect her. She wasn't going to play the whole damsel in distress routine, that was not her style. 

Rolling over onto her side she looked over the room wondering if she should get up to look for Jareth or not. She needed something to do and lying around staring at her surrounding was doing her no good. Melinda secretly wished that she had a gym or something to go to. In her old life she used to work out regularly, doing kick boxing, step aerobics, or one of the many machines. Looking down at her dress she knew that she wasn't exactly wearing the workout type of clothing needed for such activity. 

With a heavy sigh she made her way towards the closet looking through the clothes. With each hanger she shoved to the side all that was revealed to her were dresses, neither pants nor shirts, just dresses. She was about to give up when she reached towards the back of the closet. There in the very back were a pair of black pants, a white long sleeve shirt, and a pair of black riding boots almost just like the pair that she always saw Jareth wearing. Grabbing the clothes in hand she quickly got out of the closet to go and try them on. To her relief they fit her perfectly as if they were specifically made for her. The pants fit her figure perfectly not too tight but comfortable. She had rolled up the sleeves of the white shirt so that they hung loosely at her elbows and the boots were the most comfortable pair of shoes she had ever worn. The shirt was tucked into her pants and was loosely buttoned with a white tank shirt underneath.

Melinda stood in front of the large mirror that hung on the inside of her closet door admiring her new look. "Now that's more like it." She smiled at her finished look. 

Jareth watched her as she looked at her reflection admiring her new apparel. She looked very appealing in the outfit she had found, though he did not remember having that outfit with the clothes that he had supplied for her. Soon he would have to start teaching her how to use magic and about the Underground and its inhabitants. It was something she would have to learn if she was going to live within the Underground, and be his Queen. His face hardened when his mind reminded him about another danger towards her, Dravis. He was indeed powerful but Jareth had never encountered this being and knew nothing about him, nor heard anything about him. Which was strange since he knew every being within the Underground? He always made a point to know about everything within and around his kingdom and it did not bode well with him that he knew nothing of this Dravis character. He was a complete surprise and one thing Jareth did not like were surprises, especially surprises of this kind. 

To be Continued.


	4. Part Four

Hello all, due to the request that I finish this story that I started a while ago here is the conclusion to Secrets. Hope that everyone likes how I've ended this story and please tell me if you guys liked it or not. Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth nor any of its characters just borrowed them for this fic. The characters of Melinda, Dravis, Melody, Erwin, and Lillia however do. Please read, enjoy and review.

****

Secrets

Part 4:

Making her way through the castle Melinda eyed the halls for any goblins. One thing she was not feeling in the mood for was to have to deal with any of them and their small IQ's. As she came closer to her intended destination the tension within her neck started to dissipate. She needed to get out of the castle and breathe in the fresh fragrant air of the gardens. Melinda smiled slightly as the thought of the song weaver, Melody, came to mind. Maybe she would sing to her if she ran into her, it would have been a welcoming comfort to hear the young song weaver's voice.

Rounding another corner she saw the doors that opened up into the garden and continued forwards. As soon as she passed through the door her mood lightened as she felt the sun's warmth caress against her skin. Taking a deep breath she took in the fresh air smiling at the way she was feeling. She felt as if she were glowing as she continued forwards along the path of the gardens. Love, it had a way of freeing a person of all ill feelings and placed a thick fog over all the troubles that she was fully aware of.

Jareth had told her that he was going to teach her the ways of magic but a part of her was not really interested in learning such things. Truth be told, the prospects of having such a gift scared her. What if she accidentally hurt someone? Could she control these abilities? They seemed to just show themselves only when she was in danger or she was in dire need of its assistance. Seeing a clearing within the gardens she stepped off of the path onto the green grass examining the spot with growing approval. It was the perfect place for her to practice her kickboxing and self-defense moves.

Squaring her shoulders she stood with feet slightly apart as she started her breathing exercises and stretching techniques. The peaceful surroundings helped her to concentrate on each move as she slowly moved fluidly with each movement. Slowly at first she moved through her kicking, a sidekick with her right followed by a left jab and then with the opposite as she exchanged the two moves on each side. Forward kick followed with a back kick as she ducked bringing herself up with a quick fluid undercut with her fist. With each move she sped up her pace until she was constantly moving concentrating on each move on each breath.

Her surroundings became forgotten as she was concentrating on each and every move that she administered to thin air. The sweat started to roll down the side of her face as she continued mercilessly imagining her opponent with each strike. She could hear the air being disturbed with each swing with each kick her breathing starting to lose its control as her energy was starting to dwindle signaling that she would have to stop soon and start her cool down and stretching.

Finishing her cool down and stretching Melinda sat on the cool grass lying back as she gazed at the sky above. Her mind clear and focused she felt a sense of peace and calm, something she had not felt for a while. Her thoughts going over the past few days, 'My God, I've fallen in love and lost my virginity to the Goblin King! I wonder what mom would think about that one.' Melinda smiled as the clear picture of her mother's expression after she would explain to her what had happened to her. Her smile dropping as soon as she thought about what her family must be going through wondering where she was, if she were dead or stranded somewhere hurt. Clinching her eyes shut she tried to push back the pain she felt for making them go through what they must be going through. A single tear slid down the side of her cheek as it escaped her closed lid. 

'I wish that there were some way that I could assure them that I'm okay. Maybe if they forgot about me…' her heart ached at the idea but it seemed the only way. How could she explain to them where she was? Would they accept her for who she was becoming or would they think of her as a freak or a monster? Melinda's hands came up to her face as she started to cry at the thought of her own family shrieking away from her because they feared what she was able to do. A gentle hand came to rest against her arm making her pull her hands away to see who was kneeling beside her.

Jareth looked to her with concern, he had been watching her as she skillfully practiced her fighting techniques. She seemed all right at the time but as she finished and lay on the ground looking at the sky he could feel her pain starting to surface. What was it that was affecting her so? Was it Dravis?

Melinda felt a wave of relief as she saw Jareth crouched beside her in concern. Throwing herself into his arms she took comfort from his warm embrace as he stroked her hair holding her close to his body. Maybe he could do something to help with her dilemma. She knew now more than ever that she could never really return to her world, she was already changed too much by the one that she was currently in. She really did not want to return to her world, to the life that she had, to the routine and emptiness that had become her life; but she could not just sit by and do nothing to relieve the pain she must be causing the ones that she was leaving behind. 

"Melinda what's wrong?"

Melinda held on to him more tightly as she struggled with the words that she had to say, the request that she had to make. "It's my family. I don't know what to do. How can I just disappear on them? God, they must be worried sick about me. I…"

Jareth pulled her gently away from his chest looking down to her with understanding, "I have a suggestion but I don't think that you will like it."

Melinda looked down away from him already knowing what it was that he was going to suggest for she had thought of it herself, "I know, they must forget me." Her heart wrenched at the thought of having to do something like that to them. To rob them of the memories of her within their lives, for them to not know her, to not know that she loved them dearly.

He placed his hand gently to her pulling her face up towards his, "It would be for the best. You have two choices either leave them with their memories attached and have them worry, not knowing your fate, fearing the worst or you can have them go on with their lives oblivious to your absence."

Her brows furrowed in thought, as she knew that the he was right, "I wish that there was another way but you're right. Oh Jareth, it's not…"

Jareth sighed heavily in understanding, "I know it isn't but that is the way it is. You know as well as I that life is barely ever fair." He thought for a moment contemplating a way to make it easier for her, "I could…"

Melinda silenced him as she placed her fingers over his soft warm lips, "No, I need my memories even if it hurts like this. At least they won't worry about me this way. I know that they love me and that I love them and in a way even with their memories of me gone that love will still be there within them even if they don't know it."

Gently he removed her hand from his lips, she was the most beautiful being that he had ever encountered, her heart as pure as her soul. Looking gently over her slightly puffy eyes and flushed cheeks he bent forwards his lips meting with hers. Leaning his forehead against hers after finishing his kiss he then gently kissed her forehead as he rose to his feet guiding her upwards with him. Crystal forming with a flourish of his wrist he let go of the object letting its circular form drift up into the air, the wind carrying it off just before it vanished into her world. 

She watched as the object floated into the air and drifted up casually disappearing. She knew that it was done. Melinda leaned back as she felt his arms circle her protectively. She didn't know how she would ever get through what it was that she was going through if it hadn't been for him. Now the only thing left for her to do was to find out who she was and to stop Dravis from shattering what it was that she had found within Jareth's kingdom. 

He rested his head against her hair as he whispered in her ear, "It is done." Jareth felt her nod slightly in acknowledgment wishing that there were some way to alleviate her dismay. 

Holding his arms to her she shakily whispered, "Don't let go."

Jareth tightened his hold, "Never," he returned

His eyes grew colder as they flashed red watching the two lovers holding each other. She was supposed to be his. He had watched her since she was a babe and as she grew up into the woman she was today. So long he had waited for her powers to finally awaken, so long he waited for her to come to his world so that he could have her in his possession. Now she was in another's possession. 

Rising from his black marble throne he slowly purposely stepped down the steps that lead to his throne, towards a cowering figure at the base of the stairs. Hands clasped behind his back he studied the man cowering before him rightfully afraid. Head tilting to the side he grinned wickedly to him, "I see that you have learned from your mistake of failing me."

Gimp shakily looked up at the man towering above him, his body felt raked with pain from the hours of torture he was forced to endure from Dravis's very hands. His long light brown hair clinging to scalp, as it was soaked with blood and sweat, his deep brown eyes colored over by blood. "She was helped."

Crouching down so that his face was mere millimeters from Gimp's face he coolly looked over the crumpled form that flinched away from him. "Have we not learned after all?"

His lips trembled as he breathed heavily trying to hold back the overwhelming fear, "Please, no more!"

Dravis was disgusted at the weak display before him and to think he thought that the mortal before him had some ounce of promise, "Pathetic weakling!" Grabbing him by the hair he forced his head back his lips close to his ear, "Do you know what it is like to be able to do so much and yet be held back because of something so small? A small detail that keeps you at bay unable to ascertain what is so rightfully yours." Allowing Gimp to fall to the floor in a trembling heap Dravis stood from his crouched position finger tapping on chin. "No, I suppose not."

He was hysterical with fear, with pain, his body feeling as if it would explode from the agonizing sensations that plagued his tortured body. "What do you want from me?" he roared with agony wanting it all to stop, to end.

A grin slowly crept across his lips as he slowly walked around the broken man sprawled on the floor. "Failure has a price my friend and a price you will pay in full. I have need of your body to complete this little spell I worked up. Oh, don't worry it will hurt like nothing you've ever experienced but will end soon enough."

Small vile in hand he slowly uncorked it as he started his incantation, ancient words mumbling from his lips as he started to pour the liquid from the vile onto the man at his feet. Gimp flinched, body convulsing as it seared his skin like an agonizing flame. Skin bubbled and sizzled as the incantation did its work. Body crackling as it ripped to pieces transforming into small gnome-like creatures. Small beady black eyes stared up to their creator mouths sneering as a cackling noise escaped their small mouths.

Dravis looked down at his creation satisfied with the results. Waving his hand over the small creatures they disappeared and then reappeared as they were incased in a small iron cage that was clenched in his hand. "My, my this will definitely do nicely! I have a little job for you my small grotesque friends."

Melinda had been working with Jareth as he instructed her on more uses of magic. The exercises were not helping and no matter what they would try…nothing. Standing she paced away from Jareth as he sat on the bench within the garden, "This is useless! I have to be able to fight off this really powerful guy and yet I can't do one little spell!"

Jareth understood her aggravation as he was feeling it himself, she should be able to use her power. It was as if something was blocking it. "Melinda stop pacing and sit down. Now tell me what is it that you are holding back."

Melinda plopped down beside him with a loud disgusted sigh, "What do you mean holding back? I've been giving this my all!"

He looked to her with raised brows, "Melinda I've seen you use your power. I can sense it coming from you."

Nervously she held her hand to her mouth teeth chewing on her thumb nail, "I…I'm afraid."

So that was why nothing he tried to teach her was working, her fear of using her own power was holding it back. "As you should be but not to the point where you allow it to rule your actions." Pulling her hand down away from her mouth he looked to her with intense seriousness, "That fear will keep you from doing that in which you are afraid of doing."

"But what if I hurt someone or worse kill someone?"

"You won't unless you have no other choice of doing so. Melinda you have the most caring and sincere heart that I've ever known. The power within you is ruled by who you are emotionally, soulfully."

She looked to him blankly the dream of not long ago coming back to mind. The look within her own eyes as that dark version of herself stared back at her from that mirror. "What about that dark part of myself I was told to embrace, wouldn't…"

Taking both of her hands in his he brought them to his lips, "Trust what is within your heart and you will do no wrong. You could do no wrong in my eyes."

Melinda's cheeks flushed as she looked away from him, "Are you sure we're going about this right? I mean, so far my abilities have only surfaced when I'm in danger or in need of it. I don't see how learning spells is going to help, I didn't have to call on any words to make things happen."

"Maybe so but it does good to know a few spells especially if you are to live within the Underground. Magic is a major part of the Underground and not knowing how to use or control it especially one like yourself that lack of knowledge might end up endangering your life. I can't always be around to protect you" He hated to force her to learn but it was needed. She was so innocent he hated the fact that what she might have to face would damage such innocence. Jareth smiled to himself as he thought of when she had given herself to him. He was hoping that they could finish soon with the lesson to participate in more pleasurable activities. So beautiful, and she was all his.

Standing Melinda noted his mischievous grin, "What are you thinking?" she asked with a hint of knowing as she fought the smile that tugged at her lips.

Taking her by the wrist he gently pulled her towards him a shimmer of desire within his mismatched eyes. So lovely and still so bashful as he watched her cheeks flush as he stood pressing his body to hers. Drawing his lips to hers he savored the sweet taste of her mouth as his consumed hers in a passionate kiss. Pulling away from her lips he traveled downward toward the side of her neck knowing all to well how she would respond.

Melinda shivered as his lips pressed against the side of her neck a small gasp of pleasure escaping her lips. Her eyes shut against the sensation her legs feeling weak as her body temperature rose at his soft warm caresses. "Jareth" softly escaped her lips as in pleading for him not to stop. 

Oh, how much he loved hearing her say his name in that way it drove him almost out of control. Hands roaming freely across her soft skin he moved upwards towards her ear. "Does that answer your question?" he whispered against her soft inviting skin.

She smiled at his words wanting to continue in a more private local. As if in answer to her own thoughts she felt magic surrounding them and then felt the shift of atmosphere. As she felt herself lowered she knew that they were in his room as her back touched the soft comfort of his bed. She sighed against his lips as he kissed her intensely, she could definitely get used to this. Pulling gently away she looked him within his eyes a smile still plastered on her face, "I thought you were going to teach me magic," she teased.

Magically removing her clothing with his power he looked over her milky white skin appreciating the woman underneath him. "I am," he drawled seductively.

Melinda narrowed her eyes at the Goblin King as he had removed her clothing and noted that he was still dressed, "Oh really, could have fooled me." She giggled as he swooped down pressing his lips against hers. Her giggles quickly turning into a moan as his hands drifted downwards with skill arousing her even more.

He brushed his lips against her ear as he huskily whispered, "I thought my touch was magic."

Oh, god she felt as if she was loosing control. The way that he could make her feel everything was still so new to her. Desperately she wished that his clothes would disappear so that she could feel his warm skin against hers. Strangely enough she felt a surge of power flow through her. Eyes shooting opened she looked to see that Jareth was no longer dressed making her smile at the sight before her. She swallowed hard, "Did…was that me?"

He found himself genuinely surprised as his clothes were magically removed from his body. A grin spreading about his face as he looked to the shocked expression on Melinda's face, "Yes, I see that your power is growing." Continuing where he left off he kissed her bare shoulders traveling downward as he whispered against her skin, "Now where were we," Melinda moaned as his lips continued their trail of fire down across her skin, "Ah, I see."

They continued their lovemaking oblivious to the pair of eyes that looked upon them through the mirror of the bedroom. Soon, very soon his plan would start and she would be his for the taking. He only had to wait for her to be alone and vulnerable and then he would send his little creation to do the task he needed done. Dravis licked his lips in anticipation as he watched the two lovers his eyes traveling over her beautiful body. It sickened him to see her with the Goblin King yet he could not take his eyes off of her.

Melinda rested her head on Jareth's chest as she absentmindedly traced her finger along his stomach. Jareth watched her stroking her soft shoulder length brown hair his thoughts on matters that he knew he needed to attend too soon. He hated the knowledge that he would have to leave soon but knew that he could not stay in the moment forever. Tough he was tempted to freeze time for a while just to make their moment last even longer.

Propping her chin upon his chest Melinda looked to him noting his serious expression, "What is it?" she asked with concern.

Jareth smiled to her removing his hand from her hair and gently touching the back of his hand against her cheek. "I think you know." At Melinda's sigh Jareth pulled her up so that he could hold her within his arms as he laid a soft kiss at the top of her head. "I have an old acquaintance who might have an idea who this Dravis character is. The visit should not take long but I must leave shortly."

Melinda frowned, "Do you have to go? Can I go with you?"

Shaking his head he wished that he could but Erwin would not be very pleased to see him and he wasn't sure what his reaction would be. The last time he had been around Erwin things went a little sour between them. Jareth was one to never be able to stay away from the ladies and when Erwin had found out that he had slept with Erwin's sister he was furious. Lillia, Erwin's sister, was no virgin and had used Jareth as much as he had used her but try telling that to her brother. He was starting to get a headache at the idea of having to go to him for help but he had no other choice. There were no others that knew more about the inhabitants of the Underground and the surrounding realms than Erwin. It was a slight wound to his pride but for Melinda he would risk it. "No," noting her worried look he smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry I wont be gone for long."

Laying her head back down against his chest she sighed not wanting him to go. If Dravis tried to come for her while he was away…she didn't want to think about it. "What if Dravis tries to…?"

Jareth's jaws clenched at the sound of his name, "I will set up magical guards that should hold until my return. Melinda, I won't allow him to lay a hand on you, I promise."

She frowned knowing that it was a promise that he might not be able to keep. Feeling him starting to rise she rose from him clenching the sheets to her. She watched as he rose from the bed instantly clothed with the use of his magic.

Turing towards her he leaned his hands on the bed as he gently kissed her forehead, "I love you" he whispered against her forehead before disappearing in a show of glitter and light.

She closed her eyes at his words whispering as he left, "I love you too." Lying back down underneath the warm covers she stared at the dimly lit ceiling pleasantly exhausted from their lovemaking. She could smell the masculine fragrance of him against the sheets as she pulled them to her chin settling into the warm comfort of his bed. Eyes drooping she let herself fall asleep thinking that when she awoke he would be back lying at her side.

It did not take long for him to arrive at his wanted destination as he saw Erwin deep in thought over a book within his library. His long black hair tied back into a ponytail at the base of his head as he leaned over the large volume on his redwood desk.

Silently Jareth moved towards him hesitating for a moment before calling his name, "Erwin, I see that your still the same after all of this time." 

Back stiffened as he recognized that voice, a voice that he would never forget. Not removing his eyes from the page his voice came harsh and unforgiving, "I'm surprised you have the nerve to show your face here." Obviously he still remembered what had happened between his sister and the Goblin King. Jareth used to be his closest friend his betrayal of that friendship still stung fresh within his heart, even though it had been over fifty years.

"Oh come, come Erwin you still holding that incident against me even after all of this time. Lillia knew what she was doing." Jareth had no time to move as Erwin swiftly rose from his chair pinning the Goblin King harshly against the sidewall.

"I trusted you Jareth and you betrayed me," Erwin snarled his gray eyes burrowing into blue and green ones. 

Jareth frowned to his friend as he shook his head slightly in dismay, he had regretted that moment of his life more than anything. It was a day he had lost a truly great friend, "I'm sorry." It took a lot for Jareth to apologize and Erwin knew that more than anyone.

Releasing his hold he stepped back looking disappointedly to Jareth, "Fifty years Jareth, I've waited fifty years to hear that from you. I take it that you came for more of a reason than to apologizing to me."

Rubbing his sore throat Jareth frowned hating to have to ask anyone for any kind of help. "I need your help," gods, how he hated asking, especially after being nearly choked by the very Fae he was asking. 

Erwin's dark brow rose at this, "The great and mighty Goblin King needs help. Oh, this is a day for remembrance!" Jareth refused to reply to his boast and stood silent before him. "Alright, what is it?"

Tossing a crystal towards him Jareth stepped closer relieved that Erwin had not tried to cut his heart out at the way he was looking to him. Dravis' image came into view the scene of his confrontation with the powerful being shown in its depths. Erwin watched intently a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he watched Jareth's power being thrown back at him. He eyed the girl wondering who she was to him and noted the scene that played between her and the man shown within the crystal.

"Do you know this Dravis character?"

Erwin shook his head, "No, I don't recognize him from any of the court. He definitely is powerful though but I wonder why he didn't finish the job."

Jareth relaxed noting that Erwin seemed more at ease, "I asked myself the same question. He could have easily come back and taken Melinda but did not. I just wish I knew what his want with her is."

Erwin eyed Jareth noting something different about him, he did not seem the same Fae as he had known fifty years ago. "Who is this Melinda girl?"

A smile tugged at his lips as her image swept through his mind, "She is the most wonderful…" Jareth stopped himself from making a fool out of himself by boasting about his love for her. "Melinda is from the mortal realm of earth but she does have powers. They seem to be surfacing the more she is within our world."

Erwin knew that look, had seen it many a times, "Ah, I see that the mighty has fallen. Finally, I didn't think that any could soften that cold heart of yours."

Jareth narrowed his eyes at Erwin, "I came here for some help not to be mocked."

Erwin grinned knowingly, "Oh, leave it to you to steal the fun away!" his remark was returned with a cold stare, "Okay, okay! I could ask around and try to find out who this Dravis is. Unlike you I still communicate with the surrounding kingdoms."

"Erwin you know I despise the court. They bore me beyond measure their minds as dense as my goblins."

He shook his head at his old friend's words he hadn't changed completely. "Still it would do you and your kingdom more good if you kept with the politics of the court, but that is your kingdom and it is not my place to dictate on how you should rule it. I'll come to you when I have news."

Jareth looked blankly past Erwin his thoughts worried for the woman that he loved. Erwin could see the dark worried expression on his old friend's face. After all of the time he had despised Jareth for his betrayal he never could hate him. They had a lot of good times in their past and a great friendship making Erwin wonder if he could ever have that friendship back, he missed it. Walking towards Jareth Erwin placed his hand on his shoulder, "You're that worried?"

Looking up to met Erwin's eyes Jareth was put back as he saw the sincerity in his eyes. Could it be that he would forgive him of the past after all and that they could be friends like they use to be? Maybe not friends as in the past but something close to that. It had been a lonely existence without his friendship and it would be a welcome to have it once again. "I just wish I knew what this Dravis wants with her. Erwin, she is the most caring and loving being that I've ever met. She does not deserve to live in fear like this!"

Erwin smiled warmly, "I think I would like to met this person she has healed something within you that I use to try so hard to do myself, when we were talking that is." Holding his hand out he waited for Jareth to take it.

Jareth smiled at the offered hand, maybe there was hope for they're broken friendship after all. He should have come a long time ago instead of waiting all this time. Taking his offered hand he shook it.

"Friends?" Erwin asked.

"Friends," Jareth conceded.

The mirror within Jareth's bedchambers shimmered slightly as small gnome-like creatures with dark black eyes passed quietly through. Each whispering to the other as they climbed down from the platform that the mirror rested on and scurried quickly towards the bed. 

Melinda moved slightly in her sleep her brow furrowing in concentration. She shivered slightly as she pulled the sheets up closer to her body. Something cold was tugging at her subconscious as she slept but her eyes remained closed and her body still.

The sheets of the bed were tugged as they climbed up the sheets defying the laws of gravity as they did so. Reaching the top they looked over the sleeping form tucked underneath the covers raged teeth showing as they smiled wickedly in appreciation. One in particular looked slightly larger than the rest he quietly whispered to the others, motioning for them to take their positions as he would go and take his.

A sick and sinking feeling entered her being as something was screaming that she was in danger. Her sleep felt forced as she fought to awake, to reach consciousness. She shivered once again as she felt something heavy on her chest. Eyes finally able to snap open her breath caught in her throat as horror filled her very soul.

Standing on her chest a small human like creature the size of a rat stood on her chest. Instantly she tried to pull her hand up to knock the thing off of her but she was even more horrified when she noticed that she was pinned to the bed. Looking nervously to her side she could see more of the creatures holding her down. Eyes shooting back to the one on her chest she was getting ready to scream but found that her voice was no longer working.

A strange noise escaped the creature as it reached behind its back bringing out what looked to be some type of jewelry. It was a lovely choker but one that sent waves of chills down her spine as she sensed something more to the object. Frantically, she tried to free herself to get away, silently whimpering as the creature started to bow down to her and place the necklace on her person. 

As it touched her skin she had just about freed herself but stopped suddenly as she felt the power surge through her. The click of the clasp to the choker was faintly heard as she felt herself falling. The creatures letting go as their task had been successfully completed. They quickly scurried off of the bed as she struggled to get up falling from the bed she cried out in pain as she felt as if her very soul was being ripped in two. Trying with all that she had she pulled at the offending choker tears escaping her eyes as she found that it would not come off.

Rolling onto her back she convulsed as she tried to fight against the power that savagely raked through her. Breathing slowing as her body slowly settled her eyes snapped opened as she rolled to her hands and shakily stood on her feet. Darkly she looked about the room as she sensed that they were hiding from her. The offending creatures that dare touch her she found one successful stepping on it leaving a dark stain in its place.

"Come out come out where ever you are!" she sarcastically called as a smile of cruelty crept at the corners of her luscious mouth.

They scurried past her, desperately trying to flee their impending doom their small feet scurrying against the stone floor. Placing her hand on her hip she looked lopsidedly to them slightly amused at their flight. Melinda clicked, "Now, now that is just so rude of you. Running away. Oh well, what's done is done." With those words a power escaped her hands shooting harshly to their retreating forms. With a flash they were no more.

Clapping Dravis amusedly leaned against the balcony window, "Bravo, well done!"

Melinda snapped around recognizing Dravis immediately her face reflecting that of boredom, "Oh, if it isn't you! I take it that you are responsible for those things."

Dravis smiled evilly, "Yes, I'm afraid that I had no choice since you keep refusing this side of yourself."

Melinda rolled her eyes, "Men, such arrogant bastards! What makes you so sure that you brought this part of me to the surface, hmm?"

Dravis slowly approached her, studying her lithe form, as she was scarcely dressed, "Oh, so true, so true." Tracing his finger across her bare shoulder he looked her seductively in her eyes, "I have a proposition for you my dear that I think might interest you."

Shrugging his touch away she willed her power and found herself fully clothed in a rich dark red satin dress, "Like I care for any offer you have to give to me. I might have almost fallen for your seductions once but don't count on that happening again."

"Oh, its not that kind of offer my dear. You see I have this plan yet it is missing its most important element in making it successful."

Melinda leisurely sat down upon the bed looking bored to him, "I take it that I'm this element. So what is it that you think that I would be so interested in then. Oh, and do make this good."

Dravis smiled seeing that he had gotten her attention, "Power, power over all of the Underground and of the realm of Earth."

Biting the bottom of her lip in interest she was tempted by his words, "Go on."

"If we combine our power we can merge our two worlds both would be powerless to stop us. Think of it Melinda, think of the possibilities to hold an entire world within the palm of your hand."

Melinda rose seductively from the bed sauntering up to Dravis as she eyed him with increasing hunger. "Sounds good but are you sure that the others wont be able to stop us?"

Fiercely he took her about her waist pulling her to his body, "One by one the kingdoms will fall oblivious to its fate until it is too late. Starting with this one they will be no match for our power." Pressing his lips savagely to hers he devoured her lips taking immense pleasure in the feel of her so close to him. He could taste her power, the darkness that now flowed through her.

Melinda smiled as he pulled away, "Why me? Surely there are others like myself out their that could bring this about."

Tracing his hands across her skin he grinned coyly, "No, my dear you are one of a kind. Did you ever wonder why you always felt so apart from the world you were from? Why no mater how hard you tried you always felt as if you belonged elsewhere?" Melinda silently regarded him taking in his words as he went on. "That is because you are only half mortal. I've watched you as you grew up waiting for when your powers would surface. The father that you grew up with is not your real father my dear, though both of your parents would never know. You are also half Emailien, a barely surviving race of immortals with great power."

Melinda pushed herself away from Dravis not believing this tale, "You lie! I've never heard of these Emailien's."

"That is because they are now no more. Once before the fae even came into existence Earth and the Underground were one in the same. The Emailien's ruled over it all no one was a match for their power. That is until their numbers started to mysteriously dwindle. The mortals started to fight against them, killing any that held any power. In this a great war broke out and in the end the two worlds were separated. One into a world were magic ruled the other were science and logic ruled. You can guess which was which! Earth still holds magic but it remains unused."

Melinda was feeling quite bored at the moment wanting him to get to the point, "Getting to the point would be wise Dravis!" she growled not liking to wait for answers.

"In the past twenty four years there have been only two remaining Emailien's. Knowing that one of us was going to die he went to your world in hopes to produce a child. One that would enable us to regain our rightful place as the rulers of these two worlds. Melinda you are that child." Dravis watched as an expression of shock, amusement, and then dull boredom crossed her face.

"I see…How do we begin then?" Melinda watched as Dravis approached her once again tracing his fingers along the front of her dress.

Looking annoyingly down watching his action she looked up to him with her head still downward, "Just because I've agreed to your proposal does not give you the right to paw me." Snatching his hand roughly she raised her head glaring at him, "If I want a fuck I'll get it when I want it and with whom I want it. Clear!"

Dravis grinned hiding the rage at her refusal, "Clear, come we must go before Jareth returns."

At the mention of Jareth's name Melinda stiffened a longing sweeping through her as well as a sense of possession. An idea forming as she softly spoke, "No, I'll be staying here." At his surprised expression she went on, "You did say that you wanted to start with his kingdom didn't you. What better way to take over than from the inside out and from his own lover?"

An evil grin crossed Dravis's face, "My dear you are a cold hearted one aren't you."

An evil smiled crossed her lips, "Not to mention a total bitch but you'll get to see that part of me soon enough! Now go I'll keep in contact with you mentally to let you know when we strike." She watched as Dravis bowed down to her disappearing from the room as he did so.

Looking around at the room she smiled wickedly as she magically changed back into her nightgown, the evidence of the creatures visit cleared and the black crystal choker invisible hidden by her power. Sliding back underneath the covers she closed her eyes smiling as she felt the feel of magic shimmer within the room.

Appearing in his bedchambers he smiled at the sight of her lightly dressed form asleep in his bed. In an instant his clothes were no more as he slipped in next to her. As her back was to him he pulled her to him in a spooning position as he purred in her ear, "Did you miss me?"

Melinda rolled her eyes as she turned to face him her expression changed to a sweet bashfully blushing Melinda. "Jareth! I see that you missed me as well." She could feel him hard against her, "Lets see what I can do about that, hmm."

He closed his eyes loving the feel of her hands against him as she skillfully brought about pleasing his desire for her. After they made love he snuggled close to her falling asleep peacefully happy.

So dark, she could see nothing beyond her as she hugged herself with a whimper of fear. She could still feel those creatures holding her down placing that thing on her. The mental image sent shivers through her soul. She knew what it was now and what it had done. She felt so trapped having to watch everything transpire between herself and Dravis. The words that came out of her mouth made her want to wretch and when he kissed her she shivered against the sensation. She could feel everything that transpired sickened by her lack of stopping it.

Melinda was a prisoner of her own body no longer in control as the dark half of herself was in full force. As she held herself in thought a hand reached out touching her shoulder slightly. She jumped away from that touch as she looked to see who had touched her. Her eyes widened as she saw a replica of her standing before her, the look within its eyes reminding her of her dream. 

A dark smile spread about the others lips, "Oh, stop complaining your enjoying this as much as I."

Melinda shook her head, "No, you disgust me. How can you do this to him? He loves…" she trailed off not sure how to finish that statement.

Folding her hands behind her back she started to circle her, "Yes, he loves me. He belongs to us, well me if you want to be honest. Don't worry I'll take really good care of him. He is quite the skillful lover, a toy to be used until I'm bored with him."

Melinda stepped forwards wanting to hit her with all of her might, "Please, don't do this, not to him. If you are capable of any love please don't do this!"

The dark image of Melinda slowly clapped her hands, "Oh, you so want to hit me don't you! Love, there is no such thing. I mean take a look at your past and what you put up with. Always little miss, "Oh, I'm fine, that's okay, really no problem at all." God you are such a bore always doing things to please others and barely ever pleasing yourself. It's a wonder he actually fell for a pathetic whiner like yourself!" 

Melinda's mouth trembled as she fought against the angry tears. A cold chill ran through her as she felt the darkness starting to take hold once again.

The other Melinda shrugged her shoulders, "Thank God, I'm starting to wake up. By."

Eyes opening Melinda grinned as she saw Jareth watching her sleep, "How long have you been up?" she asked as she started to sit up and stretch her arms. 

Watching the sheet fall from her naked form he grinned with the pleasing sight before him. "Not long," he stated as he started to bring her close to him kissing her neck.

Melinda playfully turned hitting him lightly on his chest, "Didn't you get enough last night!"

He pulled her against his chest as he whispered against her lips, "I'll never get enough of you my dear."

Dravis watched patiently waiting for when she would be alone. He was not at all happy with the fact that she refused his advances and was engaging with Jareth what he was dying to do to her. Licking his lips he knew that it would come soon enough feeling pleased with her darker half. After watching Jareth leaving her side he closed his eyes as he reached out to touch hers.

Bathing she could sense his mind reaching out for hers, "I said that I would contact you!" she stated annoyed that he was interrupting her bath.

A light chuckle entered that bathroom, as Dravis appeared beside the tub, "My dear I hate waiting! I have come up with a plan."

"I'm listening," she stated as she ran the soap against her skin knowing that he was watching and it would drive him crazy with desire.

Dravis swallowed as he watched her hands drifting over her own skin, oh how he wanted to be those hands, "I know that the Goblin King is planning on proposing to you soon. Some romantic dinner thing he's planned, that song weaver agreeing to sing at the dinner."

Melinda frowned, "Oh, how…droll. It's going to take me all of my will power not to gag! I take it that's when you want to strike."

"Oh, yes after you turn him down. He'll be so devastated especially if you make it a real colorful rejection." Dravis leaned in taking in the sweet enchanting fragrance of her skin.

Lightly splashing the water in his direction Melinda rose from the tub placing her robe over her exposed skin, "Hmm, sounds good."

Dravis face darkened as he wiped away the water that was so purposely splashed out on his face, "Till tonight then." With that said he was gone from the room Melinda not caring in the slightest that she had enraged him. He would suit her purpose and then when all was done she would be the one holding all the cards.

Slamming down into his black marble throne Dravis cursed out at the way she was treating him. That would change soon enough. Once he had what he needed he would take her willingly or not. If he didn't need her so he would have taken her long ago. A smiled played on his lips as he looked forward to that night when he would watch the all-powerful Goblin King reduced to a whimpering nothing. He'll kill him as soon as he gets the chance being one less royal to have to deal with. 

The Fae discussed him, with their petty bickering and politics, to think that they were a descendant of his kind. Weaklings, they would be dealt with soon enough.

Melinda banged against the darkness cursing as she was still unable to break free from it. She had heard Dravis plan and wanted to die from the knowledge that Jareth would be proposing and she would be the one to crush his heart. Tears welling up she cried out in agony at the thought of what her body was being forced to do. She would not believe that that was at all, it was not her.

Combing her hair she looked at her reflection with admiration pleased with her dress attire. She looked stunning, as she was all too aware of it, best to look ones best when about to break someone's heart. She was beginning to become sick of having to act so sweetly towards Jareth, it made her stomach turn every time she had to say something sweet in return instead of doing what she really wanted to do.

He would learn soon enough that he belonged to her and not the other way around. Maybe she would include Dravis in some of their activities, she had always wondered about a threesome. She smiled at the thought imagining them doing her biding and pleasing her wants. They would be her slaves and she would be Queen of all.

Not long now until Jareth would come to greet her and take her to the surprise he had told her about. Standing she eyed her profile in the mirror ready to take her plan into action.

Jareth paced the veranda nervously as he looked over the preparations. Everything looked perfect but he couldn't help but to think that he was missing something vital. It just had to be perfect he had waited so long to finally have someone to make him complete and Melinda was just that person. She would be his Queen and all would be wonderful, that is after Dravis had been taken care of. 

Melody fidgeted with the light blue dress not use to wearing such things. Seeing Jareth pacing back and forth she giggled, "She'll love this" she tried to assure him.

Jareth sighed as he slumped down into his chair, "There is something missing but I can't think of just what it is."

Melody laughed, "Melinda silly!"

Smiling at the song weaver he stood bowing to her, "You have saved the evening my lady!"

Melody curtsey, "Your majesty."

Disappearing in a show of glitter and light he reappeared in front of Melinda's door. Hesitating slightly he gently knocked on the door waiting for her response. Her voice sounded like an angel as he heard her call his to come in. Opening the door he smiled pleased with the sight before him. 

Melinda's hair was pulled up into a French twist a few locks of hair curled about her face. She was wearing a long flowing gown of emerald green the color bringing out her hazel eyes. A choker of the same color of green with a small crystal dangling from its center looked heavenly against her milky white skin. The plunging neckline made him swallow as her cleavage was pleasing to the eyes.

Taking her hand in his he kissed the back of her hand eyes locked with hers, "You look stunningly beautiful."

Melinda smiled at his compliment, "Thank you." Oh, he looked breath taking. She wanted so much to pin him against the wall and screw him to total exhaustion right then and there but kept herself under control. She would have plenty of time in doing just that but right now there was a plan to make in effect.

Magic surrounded them and they were transported to a small veranda flowers and roses all around them. A small table sat at the center, tall white candles lit in the middle. The stars shone brightly above them giving an otherworldly glow to the atmosphere. 

As Jareth held out her chair Melinda slowly sat on the chair pretending that she was shocked and totally surprised by her surroundings. As a magical melody was being sung in the background Melinda secretly wanted to shut the song weaver up. 'Oh, give me some rock and roll any day but this just sucks!"

Silently for the rest of the night they ate their dinner both looking at the other in admiration. Melinda mocked bewilderment as she watched him rise from his chair and kneel down before her.

Taking her hand in his he cleared his voice as he looked within her heavenly eyes, "Melinda, you have stolen my heart and shown me more than you can ever know. You've rekindled my hope forever being able to love another brightening my life when you entered it. I kneel here before you wishing to spend the rest of eternity with you." Melinda smiled warmly as he went on. "Melinda, I ask you will you please marry me and be my Queen."

Jareth nervously awaited her answer as she looked to him silently.

Smiling Melinda pulled her hand from his, "No, I don't think so."

Eyes widened at her words, heart dropping, as he could not believe his ears. The warmth within her eyes were now cold and dark her smile remaining but with a darkness to it. "What," he whispered in disbelief.

Melinda laughed coldly in his face waving her hand as she silenced the annoying song weaver by removing her ability to speak. "Oh, enough with the music already! Do you really think that I would want to marry you, the Goblin King. Please, if you think I want to spend the rest of my life in this place you have got to be a fool."

Jareth stood immediately enraged and crushed by her words tears bordering his eyes as his heart was mercilessly being stomped on, "I…" what could he say, what was he to do and why was she doing this to him?

"Hmm, cat got your tongue I see!" as she spoke this magic surrounded them as he found himself kneeling on the floor chains about his wrist. Looking up his jaw tightened as Dravis appeared behind her circling his hand about Melinda's waist.

Dravis kissed her neck at were the choker pleasingly matched her dress. A little spell he attached to it so that it would match with what ever she would wear. Seeing the Goblin King chained kneeling on the floor filled him with mirth, "Oh, Melinda is this for me?"

Melinda smiled sweetly as she removed his hold of her waist, "I thought you might like it."

Jareth looked to Melinda with question trying to understand how this could be happening. How could she betray him? Summoning up his powers he found that they would not come as he called them. Shock ran over his distraught face his eyes dropping down to the chains that bind him.

Playfully Melinda placed her hand over her smiling mouth, "Oh, poor, poor Jareth. Sorry we can't have you going and using your powers now can we."

Dravis stepped passed Melinda drawing a dagger from his sleeve, "Recognize this your majesty."

Jareth swallowed knowing that this would be his end, the dagger was one known in its ability to kill Fae.

Seeing Jareth swallow nervously he smiled even more as he was overly amused, "I see that you do. Know this after I use this to kill you I will take over all of the Underground and the realm of earth. Melinda here will be the one that makes that possible."

Melinda's heart wrenched as she saw the dagger and Dravis approaching Jareth in intention of killing him. Appearing at Dravis side she leaned her head lightly on his shoulder, "Dravis, why kill him now? It's just so finale, no fun at all." 

Dravis turned slightly at her wondering if the choker was loosing its effects, "What do you suggest then?" he inquired with raised brow.

Melinda circled him never leaving contact as she ran her fingers across his collarbone, "Let him watch as his world is destroyed, to live with the pain I've brought him. Its so much more enjoyable that way don't you think? Killing him now would only end his torment but to prolong it, oh how much sweeter!" she softly spoke into his ear as she looked over at the chained and defenseless Goblin King.

Jareth wished the dagger to be thrust into his chest right then and there, to end his agony at the cold words that escaped his love's lips.

Dravis went over her plan within his mind liking the thought of prolonging Jareth's agony. It was true that it would definitely be more enjoyable he could even picture the look on his face as he took the very woman he loved right in front of him forcing him to watch her writhe beneath him. "Oh, Jareth it seems that I wont be killing you after all, just yet anyway. I'm sure that you'll enjoy your stay within your own dungeons then." 

With that said Jareth disappeared from the veranda reappearing in a small dank cell his hands above his head as he was chained to the wall. His head hung low as he cried out in agony his heart feeling as if someone was ripping it out of his very chest.

Dravis turned facing Melinda his eyes meting with hers, "I am definitely going to enjoy are reign together my dear." Pulling her to him he kissed her fiercely his hands having free rain over her body.

Melinda inwardly wretched as she forced her self to act as if she were enjoying his touch. Her mind racing for a way to get away from his wondering hands but not enrage him to go ahead and kill the Goblin King. She had plans for him after all. Grinning seductively to him she ran her hand over his chest, "Now is not the time for such things. We still have the other kingdoms to worry about. I'll go and take care of the Labyrinth's inhabitants while you go and make arrangements to start our rain of power."

Running his finger over the bottom of her lip he knew that she was right. Though the Goblin King was not popular with the royal court they still kept an eye on his kingdom. If he didn't want his plan unmasked before he was able to fully prepare for it, it would make it a lot harder to overthrow the other kingdoms. "Go, I'll summon you once I'm ready to begin."

Melinda stepped back turning as he disappeared and eyed the silenced song weaver. Hands folded with each other she started towards Melody a dark smile spread over her lips, "Oh, where to begin." 

Melody backed away shaking her head in fear unable to word her confusion. Her lips only mouthing only that in which she wanted to say, 'Why are you doing this? What happened to you?'

Crouching down so that her eyes were level with Melody's she tilted her head to the side as she gently tucked the girls hair behind her ears. "Poor, poor dear. Can't speak can you? Pretty little thing I have just the thing. I'm sure that there is a room somewhere within the castle that would be appropriate."

Jareth held his head low as his mind raced in agony at why this was happening. The woman that he proposed to tonight was not the Melinda that he fell in love with. Something had to have happened to her to make her act like she was. It had to be a spell, 'If Dravis touches her, so help me.' His thoughts were brought short as he felt the familiar surge of power fill the room.

Melinda eyed him with a sigh, "Poor, poor Jareth!" she taunted.

His head shot up at the sound or her voice, her eyes cold and unyielding as she closed the distance between them. He watched her closely as she traced her fingers along his chest downward to the top of his pants. 

Leaning in to him she whispered in his ear, "I own you." She laughed as there was no response save for the quickening of his breath. Pulling away she leaned her hands at the side of his head her face inches from his. "Don't you worry about Dravis, I have him under my complete control as I will soon have everything else. They say revenge is sweet and I will have mine. All of those who made my life a living hell are going to regret the day that they were born."

Jareth pulled away from her touch as she lowered her lips to his, his back fully pressed against the wall. "Melinda, I know you're in there somewhere please don't let Dravis win."

Melinda laughed, "I thought you wanted me to embrace my dark side. What, don't like what you see?" As he was silent she annoyingly pulled away, "Fine be this way but you'll be begging for me when all this is done." Backing away she shook her head, quoting the very words she knew that he use to use so frequently, "Such a pity!"

His eyes shut at the irony of hearing those words he used so many times being thrown back in his face. He had to think of something and think of it fast. If Dravis continues with his foolish plans he would doom them all.  


Erwin sat back in his chair as he had used his last source to no avail. Nothing, he could find nothing that would even hint to who this Dravis character was. Knowing Jareth he would not be pleased at all to hear of this but knew that the King should know soon. Concentrating on his power he willed himself to the Kings side.

He blinked against the cold darkness of the room thinking it odd that he ended up within the dungeon. Eyes focusing to the lack of light he rushed to Jareth's side as he saw him slumped against the wall of the cell.

Jareth felt a sense of relief as he saw his old friend within the cell, "Erwin, you don't know how relieved that I am to see you."

Erwin examined Jareth's chains frowning as he sensed the power that held back the Goblin Kings power, "Who did this to you?"

"Guess".

Using his power he broke the spell that bound his friend quickly holding Jareth as he slumped from his bindings, "Dravis."

"Yes, and he's somehow changed Melinda. I have to stop them, they plan on melding the Underground and earth and ruling over them both." Feeling his strength starting to return he looked to Erwin his face now showing the old Goblin King looking back at him.

Erwin frowned, "They're mad! They would condemn us all if they did that."

"I know, Melinda is the key that I'm sure of. If we can somehow free her true self we might be able to stop this."

Melinda leaned leisurely in Jareth's throne as she thought about what she was going to do next, "So much power, so little time." Melinda shook her head as she felt the other half of herself pounding within her mind. Everything went black, "Damn you bitch!"

The dark Melinda turned trying to see where she was, "Come out, come out where ever you are!" Her body jerked as she was thrown across the darkness and hitting something hard as she slumped to the ground. She laughed as she saw the other Melinda coming out of the darkness, "Well, well, didn't think you had it in you dear."

She was on top of her, "Stop this, you can't allow this to happen." She was thrown as the dark Melinda rose to her feet.

"Watch me!" with that said her eyes shot open as the throne room came back to view. Her fist banged against the arms of the throne, "Damn, she's getting a little harder to control."

The feel of magic surrounded her once again as she was met with Jareth and another Fae that she had never met. Immediately she was on her feet regarding the two with a sneer.

Jareth looked to her with his usual look of indifference, "Taking the throne so soon are we?"

Licking her lips she sauntered towards him eyeing him from head to toe, "My are we resourceful, I see you've brought a friend."

Grabbing her by the arm he was rewarded with a sharp pain to his side as she brought up her foot in a sidekick. Hand grabbing hold of his arm he was flipped onto his back as she glared down to him, "Shame on you Jareth, that's no way to treat your lover."

Erwin went to help his friend but was stunned as he walked straight into an invisible wall. The dark image of Dravis appearing within the throne room with dagger drawn.

Melinda looked up distracted and was thrown back as Jareth was given an opportunity to retaliate against her attack. Quickly getting back to her feet she growled with anger.

Dravis used his power forcing the Goblin King against the far wall. Satisfied with the loud thud of his body hitting heavily against the stone wall. 

Melinda was at Dravis's side in moments ready to pounce on the Goblin King but was held back by Dravis.

Dravis grinned at the anger and rage he could see and sense within her, "Dear child, I thought you wanted him alive."

Melinda narrowed her eyes annoyed beyond words, "A woman is entitled to changing her mind isn't she?"

Dravis grinned as he leaned against her and kissed her eagerly on the lips tasting her power, her anger.

Jareth's jaw clenched as he watched unable to move as he was pinned by an invisible wall. Erwin watched praying that there would be some miracle that would help them.

Wrapping his hand about her waist he looked to Jareth satisfied by his angered expression, "You know I just love my little gift that I gave Melinda! This choker brings out the best in her I think. Too bad you wont live long enough to see the fall of the Underground."

Jareth's eyes narrowed as he saw what it was Dravis was refering to. So, that was what was bringing out her dark side. He watched with impending dread as he saw Melinda take Dravis dagger and slowly approach him.

She eyed him coldly as she approached noting the look of dread within his eyes. Pity, it would have been fun if he hadn't have gone against her. Leaning up against him she ran the blade over his clothes slowly cutting, relieving him of his buttons as she undid his shirt revealing the smooth skin underneath. "You know J, it would have been really fun but its obvious that our relationship isn't gong to work."

He looked to her pleadingly, "Melinda, I know you. You won't kill me. I love you just as you love me."

Melinda smiled as she brushed her lips to his, "Love is an illusion Jareth, nothing more." Pressing the dagger against his throat she blinked as her hand wouldn't listen to her will. Blackness swept over her eyes as she was met with the familiar darkness.

Melinda stood face to face with her other half, "Now, what the hell do you want?"

Melinda smiled weakly to her dark self, "It's time to accept me as I now accept you." Stepping forward she held her hands out to her waiting.

The other Melinda stepped back, "What…what are you doing?"

"Melinda we are one and the same. I know that you know this as well as I. We can not exist without the other." Shakily she stepped forwards taking her other self into her arms in acceptance.

Melinda blinked her eyes meeting with Jareth's pressure lightening on the dagger mouthing her words to him, "Its me". Her eyes shifted to the side as she felt Dravis nearing her.

Something was wrong, why had she not killed him yet. Coming closer he whispered in her ears, "Do it Melinda what are you waiting for."

Her eyes clinched shut as she had only one choice of action, if she was going to do it she could not hesitate. Rounding she rammed the dagger into his stomach winking as she saw the look of shock register in his eyes.

Dravis stumbled back as he held his hand to the dagger still embedded in his stomach. Removing the blade he looked to his blood covered hand a maddening grin spread about his face. A sick laughter escaped his lips as he moved forwards dagger still in hand.

Melinda staggered back, back meeting with Jareth as he neared her trembling form. The invisible wall that held Erwin and Jareth disappearing freeing them from their confinement. Jareth pulled Melinda protectively behind him as Dravis continued forwards.

No more strength left, he couldn't believe that he was brought to his end by his own kind. Sinking to his knees he coughed blood escaping his lips, "You killed me. Your own kind." Dropping the dagger he fell limply to the floor blood growing below him in a pool of blood.

Melinda looked to her hands seeing the blood, realization hitting that she had just killed someone. Tears welled up as she felt the weight of what she had just done weighing heavily on her soul. "I killed him."

Jareth turned to her pulling her to his chest, "You didn't have a choice. He would have killed me if you didn't, you saved my life, you saved all of our lives."

Melinda couldn't hear his words her world feeling as if it had just been shattered by the act in which she was forced to do. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop what I was doing…I was in this dark place unable to stop what I was saying or doing. He…I, I killed him."

Erwin frowned at the scene backing out of the room to leave the two alone. He would not leave yet making sure that if Jareth needed him that he would be there to help.

Removing Dravis's body from the room with the use of his magic he held her close to him relieved that she had somehow broken the chokers hold on her. Hands clasping her face he forced her to look into his eyes, "Melinda, don't. It's over."

She wanted to throw up, she felt so sick the choker feeling as if it was a noose wrapped about her neck. Suddenly she clawed at the offending jewelry wanting it away from her person. 

Jareth held her hands, "Allow me," with that he reached back undoing the necklace as he destroyed it with his power it disintegrating from his grasp. Her hands still in his he removed the blood from her hands transporting them to his bedchambers.

Melinda slumped against him no longer having the strength to stand, "He sent some kind of creatures to put that choker on me and then everything went black. I had no control over anything. When sleep would come I was able to face who it was that had taken over me. It was that dark part of myself I was told about in that dream. When I realized that I brought her back into our mind and embraced her. That's…"

"Sh, you don't have to explain. It wasn't your fault." 

Melinda pulled away, "How can you ever forgive me for what I said, what I did? I wanted to kill her when she told you those lies."

He laid her gently on the bed lying next to her as he held her in his arms, "I'm the Goblin King I can do anything that I want and what I want is for you to forgive yourself. I love you no matter what and I know that you do to. In a way that dark part of yourself knew it why else did she try and stop Dravis from killing me, why else was she weakened enough for you to get to her when she was about to kill me? Now I want you to sleep."

Melinda had not the strength to argue as her eyelids closed at his words. She knowing that he had made her sleep but not minding as the blissful silence embraced her mind.

He waited for the spell to take its effect knowing that she needed her strength. Laying her head gently against the pillow he pulled the sheets up over her body. Kissing her forehead he disappeared from the room reappearing at Erwin's side.

Erwin looked on at the star lit sky, "Is she all right?"

Jareth shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose, "In time maybe. I'm afraid that the wounds within her are going to be a long time in healing but I wont let her go through that alone."

Erwin turned hand firmly planted on Jareth's shoulder, "It looks as though she's in good hands. Do you think she'll be able to tell you what he meant about killing her own kind?"

"In time maybe but for now I'll do with the fact that she is safe from further harm. Thank you Erwin, I hope that we can be friends again."

Erwin stepped back bowing to Jareth with a smile, "We will always be friends Jareth. Just don't take so damn long in coming to visit, hmm!" 

Jareth laughed as he watched his old friend disappear, "I promise."

Two months later:

Sitting on the veranda Melinda closed her eyes as she felt the soft warm embrace of the flower scented air. It felt like so long ago when she had first arrived to the Underground, fell in love, found herself and then lost herself almost killing the one she loved. Instead she ended up killing the very man that had threatened her happiness. She shivered at the memory still so fresh within her mind. The nightmares had finally ended, no more dreams filled with images of the look on Dravis's face when she stabbed him. It left a scar on her soul that would probably never heal.

Jareth had been a wonderful help at her coming to terms at what had taken place. She smiled at the way he would rock her back to sleep when she would wake up screaming from the nightmares. He was so loving, so gentle, she felt as if she didn't deserve it. She had been so hateful and mean and hurt him more than she could have imagined ever hurting anyone yet he continued to love her.

Her thoughts came to a halt as she heard a magical sound surrounding her. White flurries fell from the nearby cotton tree as the wind blew them past her drifting like bubbles caught on the wind. She watched teary eyed as Jareth appeared at her side and kneeled down on one knee a ring offered in his hands.

She was the personification of beauty as he watched her eyes water with happiness, "You are the love of my life and the warmth within my heart. I kneel before you in hopes that you will do me the honor of becoming my wife, my Queen."

A huge smiled spread across her face as he said those words slipping the gorgeous ring on her finger, "Yes,"

Standing he brought her up with him lifting her in the air as he spun her around with glee. "You have made me the happiest Fae in all the Underground."

Stopping he held her face whipping the tears away with his thumbs as he lowered his face to hers taking her trembling lips in his in a deep passionate kiss. Melody jumped with joy as she saw the two embrace running to them she danced about them singing with joy as she was happy that Jareth had finally found his soul mate.

Melinda looked to him happier than she has ever been in her life, "I love you."

Jareth kissed her once more, "I know," he whispered against her lips disappearing from the veranda as he transported them back to his bedchambers. Things would indeed never be the same within the Labyrinth now that the Goblin King had found his Queen. 

"There never really are any happily ever afters for life never really truly ends."

The End


End file.
